Paradise Kiss ( Polaris )
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: NEW! CHAP 8 IS UP! \\ Mungkin telah banyak yang terjadi pada hidup Eunhyuk beberapa tahun ini, seperti hidupnya yang sudah sangat berubah. Terlalu banyak yang Donghae tidak ketahui tentang Eunhyuk. Tapi alasan apa yang membuat perubahan itu terjadi pada Eunhyuk? \ haehyuk ff for polarise \ sedikit Drama family \ typos \ ff yang masih dengan ciri khas saya \ membosankan \
1. Chapter 1

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise Kiss

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

Annyeong, namaku Lee HyukJae, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama EunHyuk.  
hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memasuki SMU baru di Seoul Ibu kota Korea Selatan, tempat dimana artis-artis besar berada. Sebagai pemberitahuan aku siswa pindahan dari GwangJu, karena ayahku yang dipindah tugaskan dari perusahaan cabang ke perusahaan pusat, kami sekeluarga jadi ikut pindah juga, begitupun juga dengan sekolahku ku, cih padahal ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMU walaupun aku baru 2 bulan menjadi anak kelas 3, tapi sungguh sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk pindah sekolah. Apalagi aku harus meninggalkan sahabat kecilku juga, Kim JunSu. Ck.

_Author pov_

Terlihat pria berwajah manis—EunHyuk tengah memasuki gedung sekolah elit yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, dia berpenampilan biasa seperti layaknya anak SMU, dengan blazer biru dan kemeja putih melekat ditubuh kurusnya tak lupa dengan dasi biru yang terpasang rapi. Namun semakin ia memasuki kawasansekolah dia mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaimana tidak dia melihat banyak murid yang tidak seperti murid.

"**What the**! Apa benar aku berada di sekolahan? Kenapa lebih terasa di pameran seni"

EunHyuk semakin membelalakan matanya saat dia melihat sekumpulan murid yang hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kancingnya sudah terlepas semua sehingga memperlihatkan kaos dalam hitamnya sementara yang lainnya ada yang memakai kemejanya namun tanpa memasang dasinya. Dan disisi kanan kirinya pun terlihat murid yang berpenampilan urakan sama seperti mereka.

'aish! apa mereka memang seperti ini semua? Tidak ada peraturankah di sekolah elit ini? Kenapa mereka memakai pakaian seenaknya, ck'

Bahkan eunhyuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang berpenampilan paling 'normal' di antara semua murid sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit risih karena pandangan remeh dari murid lainnya, tapi EunHyuk dengan percaya diri memasang wajah 'WhatEver'nya pada mereka. Cish kenapa mereka risih, harusnya kan aku yang risih pada penampilan mereka? Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat seperti murid sekolahan, begitu pikir EunHyuk.

.

.

.

"Kau akan berada di kelas 3B Lee HyukJae-sshi, silakan ikuti Miss. Kim, dia wali kelas mu sekarang" kata kepela sekolah Shin ramah.

"Ne, **gamsahamnida Ssaem**" EunHyuk membungkuk hormat kearah kepala sekolah berbadan tambun itu.

"Mari Lee HyukJae" Ajak Miss Kim dengan membawa beberapa buku, untuk materi hari ini.

"**Ne**"

EunHyuk mengikuti Miss Kim tanpa bicara, matanya melirik kearah kelas-kelas yang dilewatinya.

"Kau pasti terkejut melihat penampilan murid-murid disini"

"**Ne**?... ah sedikit" balas EunHyuk sungkan.

"Hmp, disini memang seperti itu, saya harap kau betah disini sampai kau menyelesaikan masa SMU mu"

"yeah saya harap juga begitu"

.

.

.

Awalnya, saat EunHyuk memasuki kelas barunya dia mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman sekelasnya, mungkin karena penampilan normal EunHyuk yang bagi mereka sangat tidak norma lyang membuatnya jadi objek menarik untuk dipandang. Tentu saja EunHyuk risih, namun saat istirahat ia mendapat ajakan ke cafeteria sekolah oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya, dia lucu, manis, ceria dan menggemaskan namanya Kim RyeoWook, EunHyuk bersyukur karena ada yang mau mengajaknya berteman, setidaknya sampai ia lulus nanti.

Saat ini jam terakhir sedang berlangsung, semua murid dalam kelas 3B terlihat malas mengikuti jam terakhir ini bahkan ada yang tertidur, ck sepertinya bukan hanya di kelas ini saja mungkin di kelas lain juga. EunHyuk pun sama, dia lebih memilih melanjutkan membaca komik One Piece nya dari pada mengikuti pelajaran yang disampaikan Guru. Ck, murid jaman sekarang.

"Ring-Ring-Ring"

Mendadak suasana yang beberapa menit lalu hening berubah menjadi ramai karena bel akhir sekolah telah berbunyi, mereka—murid—tampak lebih segar dari pada beberapa meit yang lalu. Aish.

Setelah guru keluar dari kelas, dan kelas mulai sepi EunHyuk melangkah untuk pulang. Sebenarnya tadi RyeoWook mengajaknya pulang bersama, namun EunHyuk menolaknya dengan alasan ingin melihat sekolah ini terlebih dahulu.

.

Sekolah terlihat mulai sepi, namun masih ada beberapa murid berlalu lalang mungkin mereka mengikuti kegiatan Club. Saat EunHyuk melewati koridor sepi tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh 2 murid dengan penampilan urakan, aish sebenarnya tidak urakan mengingat sebagian besar murid disini memang berpenampilanseperti itu.

"Kau murid baru itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya EunHyuk pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami, sekarang cepat ikut kami" dua murid itu menggamit kedua lengan EunHyuk disisi kanan kirinya.

"YAK! Lepaskan! Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan kalian! YAK!" EunHyuk mencoba melepas kedua tangan itu dengan menggerakan tubuhnya, sedikit membuat kuwalahan dua murid itu, namun percuma saja tubuh kurus EunHyuk tidak bisa melawan dua orang sekaligus. Akhirnya EunHyuk hanya mengikuti mereka, tapi saat cengkraman di ke-dua lengannya sedikit lemah EunHyuk menginjak salah satu kaki dari orang itu sehingga membuatnya terkejut dan melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan EunHyuk untuk mengusap kakinya yang terasa panas akibat injakan kaki EunHyuk, sedang murid satunya yang ikut terkejut membuatnya tanpa sengaja melonggarkan cengkramannya di lengan EunHyuk. Saat itulah EunHyuk berlari kabur menjauhi mereka dengan sebelumnya memberikan tatapan remeh pada 2 murid itu, namun karena larinya yang tidak fokus dan sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk melihat 2 orang murid yang saat ini tengah berlari mengejarnya.

EunHyuk tidak sadar di depannya telah berdiri seorang murid yang sepertinya telah menunggunya. Hingga saat EunHyuk menghadap depan ia terkejut, tanpa bisa mengerem larinya karena memang jarak yang sudah terlampau dekat akhirnya EunHyuk menabrak murid itu tapi dengan sigap murid itu memegang kedua bahu EunHyuk sehingga terlihat seperti berpelukan jika dilihat dari belakang EunHyuk.

'grep'

"Hoh!" EunHyuk menutup matanya saat orang itu mencekal kedua bahunya. Dan saat dia membuka mata tipisnya, seringaian jahil itu telah menyapa indra penglihatannya

"Annyeong~"

.

.

.

tbc

ini chap1 atau mungkin teaser karna jalan ceritanya belum terlihat, mungkin di chap depan...

dan terimakasih buat yang udah kasih ripiu / nge-fave FF OS 'KISS KISS KISS' ku yang super abal itu..

MingMin \ Jiaehaehyuk \ lyndaariezz

dekdes \ dhian930715ELF \ nurul.

minmi arakida \ lee ikan \ eunji

Anonymouss \ Yuriz \ Cho Kyura

Arum Junnie \ EnHai1504 \ Arit291

Young Min \ niknukss

sekali lagi aku ucapin GAMSAHAEYO^^


	2. Chapter 2

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise 2 Kiss

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

"ya! Lepaskan! apa yang kalian lakukan! Lepaskan!" EunHyuk memberontak saat ketiga murid itu menyeretnya entah kemana.

Ketiga orang yang belum EunHyuk ketahui siapa itu terus saja menyeret EunHyuk, padahal namja kurus itu terus memberontak dan membentak mereka, namun seakan tak mendengar mereka malah semakin menyeret eunhyuk.

Hingga mereka menuruni anak tangga yang tempatnya cukup tersembunyi karena berada di paling pojok disebelah gudang olahraga. EunHyuk sempat sangat takut karena perlakuan mereka, pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak mengenal mereka apalagi membuat gara-gara dengan mereka, ia 'kan anak baru dan ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir dihari pertamanya ini ia akan mendapat **bully**-an dari siswa-siswa ini. Begitulah pikir EunHyuk.

Namun saat mereka sampai pada satu-satunya ruangan dibawah tanah itu, dan salah satu dari ketiga namja itu membuka pintu ruangan mendadak EunHyuk membelalakan matanya dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o' imut. Hoh sesekali ia melihat kearah tangga yang mengarah pada tempat ini dan mengalihkan lagi tatapannya kedalam ruangan yang telah terbuka itu.

Hoh ia kira ia akan dibawa ke gudang yang sangat kotor untuk di**bully** mengingat betapa gelapnya tangga yang ia lewati sebelum ini, tapi ia malah dibawa ke ruangan terang dengan cermin super besar mengarah tepat pada tempatnya berdiri dan sisi kanan-kiri tembok yang dihiasi dengan grafity-garfity keren. Dan beberapa perabot lain yang terletak pas pada ruangan terang tersebut Tanpa berontak EunHyuk mengikuti langkah ketiga orang yang telah membawanya kemari. Dan ia juga tidak menyadari entah kapan ketiga orang itu melepaskan cekalannya.

"sebegitu kerennya kah sampai kau memelototinya seperti itu?" seketika EunHyuk tersadar dari keterpakuannya, dan menoleh kearah namja tinggi yang hampir ia tubruk tadi, seringaian tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

"hm" EunHyuk memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

"Hmp" membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" EunHyuk melirik tajam kearah mereka.

"Kkk~ pantas saja" ucap namja berpipi paling Chubby diantara mereka dengan menahan tawa.

"Ya! apa yang kau tertawakan pipi Mochi!"

"Mwo! Kau memanggilku apa? Pipi Mochi? Panggilan macam apa itu? dasar namja kerempeng!" EunHyuk hampir membalas ejekan itu namun,

"HAHAHAHAHA" terdengar tertawa menggema dari dua orang lainnya yang menyaksikan EunHyuk dan namja berpipi Mochi itu saling mengejek.

" hahah, Sudahlah Henry, aku rasa kata murid baru ini benar, kau memang pantas mendapat julukan seperti itu kkkk~ pipi mochiiii" namja yang sedari tadi diam kini malah mencubit pipi Henry dengan gemas dan tertawa geli. Membuat EunHyuk menatap Henry remeh karena ucapannya disutujui oleh teman pipi mochi—Henry—sendiri.

"Ya! Kibum-ah sakiiiittt, lepaaasss!" Henry menarik tangan Kibum yang mencubit pipinya keras. "Dan kenapa kau malah menyetujuinya" Henry menunjuk hidung kibum tanpa dosa.

"Ya" Kibum menggeplak tangan Henry yang seenaknya menunjuk hidungnya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian diam, kita tunggu saja mereka berdua. Kenapa mereka lama sekali eoh" kata namja tinggi sok melerai.

'Mereka?'

"Mereka? Bilang saja kau menunggu SungMin. KyuHyun-ah" sahut kibum pada namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama KyuHyun itu.

'SungMin? siapa lagi itu'

"Yeah, kau memang jenius Kibum-ah" KyuHyun menepuk bahu kibum.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga suara EunHyuk terdengar.

"Lalu, untuk apa kalian membawaku kemari?" EunHyuk menatap satu persatu wajah didepannya.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya kami membutuhkan bantuanmu" jawab Henry, beberapa menit EunHyuk bersama mereka cukup membuat EunHyuk mengenal nama-nama mereka bertiga.

"Bantuan?!" EunHyuk memutar bola matanya imajiner, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Yang benar saja? Mereka menyeretnya sesuka mereka dan membuat EunHyuk sempat ketakutan lalu mereka bilang mereka butuh bantuan? Oh ayolah, EunHyuk bahkan sempat berpikir kalau ia akan dibawa ke gudang dan di bully habis-habisan oleh mereka tapi nyatanya? Dua kali sudah EunHyuk dibuat terkejut oleh mereka. Uufff.

Sekali lagi EunHyuk menatap ketiga namja itu,

"Aish, kalian!" ingin rasanya EunHyuk menjambak rambut mereka karena gemas. Ck mereka benar-benar tidak tahu cara yang benar untuk meminta bantuankah?

"YA! KALIAN MENYERETKU KESINI HANYA UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUAN?! SEMENTARA AKU SUDAH KETAKUTAN TADI!"

'clek'

Tepat setelah teriakan EunHyuk berakhir, pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan satu tangan ia masukan kedalam tas sedang tangan lainnya menggenggam ipod black metalik yang tersambung pada Ear phone dengan warna senada yang bertengger di lehernya. Orang itu menatap EunHyuk dengan mata teduhnya yang menghanyutkan.

'ternyata… benar'

EunHyuk yang mendengar pintu terbuka pun mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap si pembuka pintu barusan.

'Hoh, inikah SungMin?'

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama membuat EunHyuk yang mendapat pandangan seperti itu merasa errr… tidak nyaman mungkin.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Drap

"YA! Kenapa kau meninggalkankuuuu" Suara tenor itu berhasil memutus pandangan tersebut.

"kau saja yang lamban SungMin"

'eoh'

"Aku menemui Mr. Jung dulu, bukankah aku menyuruhmu menungguku tadi, ck" decakan keluar dari bibir ber-shape M namja yang di panggil SungMin, dan bibirnya mengerucut,

"Sudahlah SungMinie, kau jangan marah-marah terus emm" KyuHyun menghampiri SungMin dan mengelus bahu SungMin.

"Eh KyuHyun" SungMin tersenyum manis.

"Mereka bahkan belum berpacaran" ucap Henry pelan namun masih bisa didengar EunHyuk.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah berkumpul 'kan? DongHae bagaimana kalau sekarang?" Kibum menengahi.

.

"**Mwo**? Jadi kalian memintaku untuk masuk ke kelompok **Dance** kalian?" tanya EunHyuk sedikit terkejut saat SungMin mengakhiri cerita tentang 'kenapa EunHyuk diseret kesini'

"Ne HyukJae-**sshi**, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menggantikan salah satu dari kami untuk mengikuti lomba **Dance** nasional 2 bulan lagi" sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak cari yang lain saja? Aku tidak bisa menari dan aku TIDAK mau!"

"kau belum mencobanya, kami yang akan mengajarimu" kata SungMin.

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau bisa menari" celetuk DongHae

"Tau apa kau tentangku?" EunHyuk berkata remeh pada DongHae yang duduk didepannya "Kita baru saja bertemu, dan kalian tentu tau kalau aku murid baru disekolah ini!" EunHyuk menatap wajah Henry dan Kibum.

"Ck" Decakan DongHae membuat lima pasang mata lain melihatnya.

"Aku pergi! seenaknya saja kalian menyeretku kesini!" EunHyuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan keluar.

.

.

.

Senja kini telah memayungi langit Seoul, setelah kepergian EunHyuk mereka berlima hanya membicarakan tentang gerakan **dance** yang akan mereka tarikan di perlombaan.

"Ehm, aku pikir perkataan HyukJae ada benarnya juga" kata SungMin pada KyuHyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju kompleks rumah mereka karena rumah mereka memang terbilang dekat dengan Sekolah.

"Perkataan yang mana maksud mu?"

"Ituuu, kenapa kita—ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kenapa DongHae harus memilih HyukJae untuk menggantikannya menari?" SungMin menatap KyuHyun yang mengangguk.

"aku juga heran padanya, kenapa ia berkeras untuk memilihnya, padahal kita belum tau seperti apa kemampuan menarinya. Bahkan dia baru melihat si HyukJae itu tadi pagi,"

"Emm, ya sudahlah biar dia sendiri saja yang memilih, sebenarnya aku juga kasihan pada DongHae, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk membanggakan nama sekolah dibidang **Dance**, namun dia malah tidak bisa mengikutinya. Padahal dia yang paling bersemangat kalau mengikuti lomba seperti ini" lanjut KyuHyun.

"**Ne**, kau benar Kyu. Aku juga kasihan padanya akhir-akhir ini dia terus saja murung dan lebih pendiam" SungMin menggigit bibir bawahnya menghadap KyuHyun.

"Ehh, Minimi jangan bersedih emm" KyuHyun mengelus-elus dagu bawah SungMin dengan gemas.

"YA! Jangan panggil aku Minimi! Namaku SungMin!" SungMin cemberut dan menampik tangan KyuHyun.

"Tidak mau, itu terdengar **Cute** pas dengan wajahmu emm, Minimi~ Minimi~ Minimi~"

"YA!"

"Atau kau mau ku panggil dengan **CuteMin** saja bagaimana?" KyuHyun berlari setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"YA! Awas kau Cho KyuHyun! Kesini KAU!"

.

.

.

Esoknya…

EunHyuk melangkah pelan kearah kelasnya, seperti kemarin ia melihat murid-murid dengan seragam yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Heuh .

EunHyuk sampai dikelasnya dan tidak disangka kelasnya sudah cukup ramai, mungkin setengah dari murid dikelas ini sudah mengisi tempat duduk masing-masing namun ada juga yang bergerombol dan berbincang dengan asyik, menggosip? Ck.

"HyukJae!" teriakan cempreng RyeoWook terdengar, orang ini benar-benar penuh semangat. Pikir EunHyuk.

EunHyuk tersenyum menanggapi RyeoWook, dan mereka mulai mengobrol tentang pelajaran hari ini, RyeoWook mulai bercerita dengan heboh tentang sekolah ini, murid, guru, ruangan dan segalanya. Sebenarnya EunHyuk ingin menanyakan tentang sekelompok murid yang kemarin telah 'menculiknya', namun melihat RyeoWook yang terlalu heboh ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya, ia tidak mau jadi sorotan para murid mengingat dari penampilan kelima 'penculik'nya kemarin mungkin mereka termasuk dalam kelompok populer di sekolah ini.  
Namun beberapa menit kemudian kelas yang tadinya ramai dengan obrolan berubah hening saat seseorang memasuki kelas EunHyuk.

"Eoh!"

.

Disudut lain sekolah elit itu, terlihat seorang murid tengah melangkah dengan pasti, matanya menyorot kedepan dengan tajam, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan kagum dari murid perempuan dan beberapa namja cantik yang dilewatinya, tak ketinggalan dengan **earphone black metalic-**nya yang ia pakai membuat dirinya semakin terlihat keren dimata 'fans'nya mungkin.  
Dia menyeringai saat melihat kelas yang ditujunya telah terlihat, ia melangkah santai memasuki kelas yang hening itu. Melangkah mendekati seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya terkejut dengan membulatkan bibirnya.

"**Annyeong~**" sapanya.

"Mau apa kau!" EunHyuk menatap DongHae hati-hati.

"Ikut aku!" DongHae menarik lengan EunHyuk.

"**Ani!**"

"Ikut aku atau…" DongHae memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah EunHyuk, membuat EunHyuk memundurkan kepalanya. EunHyuk menatap teman sebangkunya—RyeoWook yang tengah menatapnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut kelas melihat teman sekelasnya yang mendadak memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau!" EunHyuk berkeras menolak DongHae.

"Ck"

Mata EunHyuk membulat terkejut saat DongHae menarik tangannya keras, membuat ia berdiri dari bangkunya tidak lama ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa.

"YA! LEPASKAN!" teriakan keras EunHyuk membuat teman sekelasnya menahan napas termasuk RyeoWook. Namun percuma sekeras apapun teriakannya dan sekeras apapun dia menolak tetap saja tubuhnya tertarik mengikuti langkah DongHae.

"YA!" EunHyuk memukul punggung DongHae dengan tasnya yang sempat ia ambil diatas meja.

"diamlah! Kalau kau tidak mau semua murid memperhatikan kita" kata DongHae pelan namun tajam. Benar juga. Akhirnya EunHyuk mengikuti langkah DongHae dengan tenang, namun siapa yang tau kalau dihatinya sekarang ia tengah memaki seseorang didepannya ini.

.

"Naik!"

EunHyuk menggeleng.

"Naik!" melihat tatapan tajam itu akhirnya EunHyuk menaiki motor besar berwarna hitam yang DongHae tunggangi.

"Pakai ini" EunHyuk menurut kata DongHae dan tanpa bicara ia memakai helm yang diberikan DongHae.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" DongHae diam dan menstarter motornya, "Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana eoh!"

Tanpa menjawab EunHyuk, DongHae malah meng'gas motornya kencang membuat EunHyuk terkejut dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket DongHae.

'Orang ini, benar-benar!'

.

.

"Ini dimana?" tanya EunHyuk sambil membuka helmnya, dan membenahi jas sekolahnya yang kusut.

"Kau akan tau saat kau masuk"

"Cish!" meskipun enggan, EunHyuk tetap mengikuti DongHae.

Tempat ini tidak terlalu sepi karena EunHyuk masih bisa melihat beberapa orang berjalan kaki disisi jalan, EunHyuk masih mengikuti DongHae namun ia berhenti saat melihat tangga yang meliuk keatas.

"Ya sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" EunHyuk berhenti ditempatnya.

"sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin tau, kau harus masuk dulu" EunHyuk memandang DongHae hati-hati.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak 'kan?"

"Ck" DongHae berdecak mendengar ucapan EunHyuk yang terdengar khawatir dan menatap tanpa minat tubuh EunHyuk dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya seakan berkata 'kau bercanda? Lihat tubuhmu yang kurus itu?'

"Ya! Tak perlu menatap ku seperti itu eoh, jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kau ikuti aku, maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu" DongHae menunjuk tangga dengan dagunya.

"Aish! Aku benci orang ini"

Duk

Duk

Duk

EunHyuk menghentakan kakinya kesal saat menapaki anak tangga, jelas saja terdengar suara berisik dan bibirnya yang merapalkan umpatan-umpatan sadis kearah DongHae yang hanya memutar bola matanya secara imajiner.

'Dasar kekanakkan, heh'

'clek'

DongHae membuka pintu dengan gambar grafity bintang di papannya.

"Eoh" saat EunHyuk memasuki tempat tersebut dia melihat sofa besar berwarna marun didekat jendela, dan terdapat banyak piagam penghargaan menggantung didinding serta piala-piala yang tertata rapi disebuah lemari kaca berukuran cukup besar yang terletak disebuah sofa. Disebelah kanan EunHyuk terlihat cermin super besar dan disebelah kirinya terdapat grafity dengan gambar 5 orang **namja** yang EunHyuk pastikan mereka adalah orang-orang yang 'menculiknya' kemarin, termasuk juga orang yang 'menculiknya' saat ini. Dan beberapa perabot lain yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata EunHyuk.

"Studio **Dance**?"

EunHyuk melangkah kedepan guna melihat piagam dan piala dan sesekali berdecak kagum melihat itu.

'wow' kata EunHyuk kagum dalam hati.

"Kau sudah melihat itu?" tanya DongHae, EunHyuk berpaling dari piala-piala itu dan menghadap DongHae yang terduduk di sofa.

"Hm" EunHyuk menjawab malas, ia masih kesal padaDongHae.

"Sekarang lihat ini?" DongHae melempar amplop cokelat besar kearah meja. Dan EunHyuk duduk disebelah DongHae tapi menjaga jarak agar sejauh mungkin dari DongHae.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau suka sekali bertanya, cukup buka dan baca"

"Aissh, kau!"

EunHyuk mulai membuka amplop besar itu dan melihat hasil ronsen tulang entah apa itu, dan selembar kertas putih, EunHyuk membolak-balikan foto ronsen itu, bingung! bagaimana caranya melihat hasil ronsen itu dengan benar.

"Ck"

"Aku bingung, bagaimana cara melihat ini" EunHyuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, baca saja amplop itu jika otakmu tidak bisa melihat hasil ronsen itu dengan benar" EunHyuk langsung memberi tatapan mematikan-nya pada DongHae, ingin rasanya EunHyuk me-lakban bibir itu karena bicara seenaknya.

"Eoh, jadi retak" EunHyuk menatap hasil ronsen dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Kau! Kenapa tidak mengerti juga?"

"Makanya kau jelaskan!"

"Ingat kemarin saat kami meminta bantuan mu?" EunHyuk mengangguk pelan dan berpikir. Eoh.

EunHyuk melihat sebaris nama yang ada pada tengah-tengah kertas putih itu dan tercetak tebal

**LEE DONGHAE**

"Ooh, jadi kau? Jika kau menyuruhku untuk menggantikan mu menari dalam lomba itu, A-KU TI-DAK MA-U!" EunHyuk menekan kalimat terakhirnya, DongHae menatap intens EunHyuk.

"**Wae!" **jawaban EunHyuk seolah menantang tatapan DongHae. "Ini bukan urusanku, dan aku juga tidak bisa menari"

"Kau bisa menari" jawab DongHae cepat 'aku yakin itu!'

"Oh, tau apa kau? Kita bahkan baru kenal kemarin, dan kau dengan teman-temanmu itu dengan tidak sopannya menyeretku kedalam kelompok **dance** kalian yang tidak berguna itu"

'apa kau tidak mengingatku'

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Memang aku bicara apa?" ucap EunHyuk pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"ck, kau harus menggantikanku! Itu mutlak!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa menari!"

"Kau bisa!"

"Sok tau"

"Aku bicara fakta"

"Hah, tertarik saja tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menari? mungkin Aku lebih memilih membaca komik dari pada menari dan berkumpul dengan orang-orang tidak berguna seperti kalian" Telinga DongHae panas mendengar kalimat EunHyuk, Tidak berguna? Bagaimana mungkin EunHyuk berkata seperti itu, bukankah dia? Jelas sekali matanya berbinar saat dia melihat piagam dan piala itu.

"..."

"Aku pergi!" Namun EunHyuk terkejut saat tangannya ditarik keras oleh... siapa lagi kalau bukan DongHae.

"Tarik ucapanmu!"

"Apa! YAK!" EunHyuk berteriak saat DongHae memegang kedua bahunya dan menidurkannya dengan keras di sofa, sorot tajam mata DongHae benar-benar membuat EunHyuk takut.

"Tarik ucapan mu atau—?"

"Atau apa? Kalian seenaknya saja memintaku untuk bergabung tanpa memberitahuku dulu, kalau kau tidak bisa mengikuti lomba itu, ya sudah jangan dipaksakan. Itu hanya perlombaan tidak berguna bagiku untuk apa aku bergabung dengan orang tidak berguna seperti kalian! Hah!" EunHyuk berteriak dengan muka merah padam. Bukannya kasihan dengan wajah EunHyuk yang hampir menangis, DongHae malah semakin geram dengan perkataan tajam EunHyuk.

"KAU!" DongHae meremas keras bahu EunHyuk dan memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah EunHyuk.

"Ya! mau apa kau?" EunHyuk menggerakan kepalanya kekanan-kiri takut DongHae akan menciumnya paksa.

"KAU! mulutmu itu perlu aku beri pelajaran agar tidak bicara seenaknya!" DongHae geram dan memaksa untuk mencium bibir EunHyuk. EunHyuk terus saja meronta dibawah cengkeraman DongHae.

"Y-yyaa, kau bicara seolah kau tidak seenaknya, kau bahkan memaksaku! tau apa kau tentangku! aku tidak bisa menari! dan aku tidak mau menari, huks" DongHae mendengar isakan EunHyuk dengan jelas dan menatap mata EunHyuk intens, mata sipit itu kini terlihat merah dan terlapisi air bening yang bisa dipastikan akan lolos jika mata itu berkedip.

'Deg'

DongHae benar-benar terpaku dengan wajah memerah EunHyuk, dan DongHae benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling berdosa saat melihat mata yang biasanya menguarkan bias jenaka itu kini tengah memerah menahan tangis karenanya, DongHae sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia bisa seperti itu.

'Bruk'

EunHyuk mendorong DongHae kesamping dengan sekuat tenaga, dan ia berlari meninggalkan DongHae yang hanya terpaku melihatnya.

'blam!'

Debaman pintu itu menyadarkan DongHae dari keterpakuannya, dan melihat sekeliling…

'apa yang telah ku lakukan' ia mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

.

.

.

tbc

a/n : ini lanjutannya, semoga tidak membosankan~

terimaksih banget buat chingudeul yang udah review dan ngefave ff abal saya ini. Saranghae~

minim arakida \ Arum Junnie \ iss sie jewels \ lee ikan \ lala \ sullhaehyuk \ 86H0404H1050 \ EnHai1504 \ Jaylyn Rui \ dekdes \ rsming \ bluerissing \ Jiaehaehyuk \ pumpkinsparkyumin \ MingMin \ BabyAlien93 \ boobear \ dhian930715ELF \ Anonymouss \ Amandhharu0522 \ niknukss \ Young Min \ Haiiro-Sora

dan buat niknukss yang nanyain lanjutan Strawberry Milk, itu sebenernya udah ada lanjutannya tapi pas aku baca lagi ternyata akunya kurang puas sama lanjutannya, jadi aku tunda postnya. Mianhae~

Jeongmal Gamsahaeyo~ Chingudeul~


	3. Chapter 3

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise 3 Kiss ( Polaris )

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

* * *

Liburan musim panas, Gwangju

"Sayang, kau tidak ingin bermain diluar?" Tanya wanita cantik pada namja muda yang tengah asyik dengan game ditangannya

"Aku tidak punya teman disini" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar game.

"Kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka, eum"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Liburanmu akan sangat membosankan kalau kau Cuma bermain game terus" namja muda mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita cantik.

"Dari awal, liburan ini memang terasa sangat membosankan. Bukankah aku sudah menolak untuk tidak liburan disini" katanya panjang.

"Dulu kau senang sekali saat Eomma mengajak mu kesini"

"Ya, tapi itu dulu saat kakek masih ada disini" jawabnya cepat.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan nenek, dan…"

"Dan menyiram tanaman kemudian menata bunga? Aku tidak mau" dia mendengus pelan "itu pekerjaan anak perempuan"

Sang ibu diam menatap anaknya "Baiklah." Wanita cantik itu menepuk kepala anaknya pelan. "Eomma, mau mengunjungi rumah bibi Song. Kau mau ikut?"

Namja muda itu menatap merengut pada Ibunya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya pun sang ibu dapat melihat penolakan dari anaknya.

.

.

.

Senja kini telah menggelayuti langit Gwangju, warna jingga menghiasi langit kala itu, benar-benar sore musim panas yang indah.

Tapi tidak untuk namja muda yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktunya hanya bermain game di ambang jendela kamarnya. Ia merasa bosan, sangat!. Ia memang sudah mengira liburan tahun ini akan sangat membosankan daripada tahun-tahun yang lalu. Dulu liburan disini memang sangat mengasyikan, mendiang kakeknya akan selalu mengajaknya memancing atau hanya sekedar bermain sepeda. Tapi sekarang kakeknya sudah tidak ada. Liburan mengasyikannya kini tidak lagi yang ada hanya liburan yang membosankan.

Dia kemudian memandang keluar jendela, matanya bergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari objek yang menark untuk dipandang.

"eo" sepertinya ia mendapat pemandangan menarik, disana. Tepat di depan rumah kakeknya.

Ia melihat seorang anak seumurannya tengah keluar dengan mengendap di samping rumahnya. Namja muda itu mengikuti gerakan anak itu dan ikut bibirnya ikut tersenyum saat melihat anak itu berhasil keluar dari pekarangan kecil rumahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke lima dia di rumah kakeknya, dan hari ini juga ia sudah lima kali melihat anak itu mengendap untuk keluar rumahnya. itu membuatnya sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang akan anak itu lakukan kenapa ia keluar dengan mengendap seperti itu saat senja hari.

.

.

.

Ini hari ke-enam, namja muda yang penasaran itu akhirnya keluar dari rumah sang kakek. Dan berdiri di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada disini, dan ia bermaksud mengikuti anak itu. terimakasih pada rasa penasarannya yang berhasil membuatnya seperti penguntit seperti ini. Tanpa sadar ia telah menghitung waktu mundur dalam hatinya.

4

3

2

1

.

Clek~

.

Namja muda itu tersenyum saat mendapati anak itu telah keluar dari pekarangannya. Namja muda itu lantas mengikuti kemana anak itu pergi. Lima hari melihat tingkah anak itu anak membuatnya penasaran, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana anak itu pergi.

.

Di belokan kompleks namja muda itu berhenti karena anak yang ia ikuti pun tengah berhenti dan berbincang dengan beberapa orang temannya. Kemudian namja muda itu berjalan lagi mengikuti kemana anak itu dan teman-temannya pergi.

.

Ramai, itulah suasana yang dapat namja muda itu gedung yang terdapat Lapangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk futsal, tapi kini dipadati oleh anak-anak muda dengan pakaian cukup nyentrik.  
setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya semua muda-mudi yang ada disana berkumpul melingkar membuat space ditengah-tengah.

Alunan musik seketika menggema dan beberapa orang menunjukan skill dance mereka di tengah-tengah lapangan. Perlombaan dance kah? Break dance? Atau street Dance? Atau apalah, namja muda itu sama sekali tidak tau apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Toh dia kesini hanya karena ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan anak yang ia ikuti.

.

Wow! Bukankah dia anak yang ia ikuti? Kenapa ia ada di tengah lapangan eoh? Apa ia juga peserta lomba ini? Entahlah…

Dan mata namja muda itu melebar saat anak itu meliukan tubuhnya mengikuti beat lagu yang tengah diputar. Matanya seperti tertarik oleh magnet sehingga membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari namja yang tengah meliukan tubuhnya itu. Dia berdecak kagum saat anak itu berhasil melakukan gerakan yang cukup ekstrim. Semua orang disana bertepuk tangan dengan seruan-seruan kagum saat anak itu selesai melakukan tariannya. Anak itu kemudian tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

"Hey" namja kurus itu sedikit terkejut saat ada yang menyapanya tepat setelah ia dipersimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Eoh" ia menoleh.

"Tarian mu bagus sekali, aku suka" kata namja muda.

"Jinjja? Terimakasih" namja kurus itu tersenyum.

"Kau belajar dari mana?"

"Aku mempelajarinya sendiri" jawab namja kurus itu mantap.

"Wow, benarkah? Kau benar-benar hebat"

"Gomawo" ia tersenyum "kalau boleh aku tau, kau siapa?"

"aku Hae"

"Hae?"

"Ya, panggil aku Hae. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Eunhyuk. Salam kenal"

* * *

.

.

.

Donghae melemparkan tas punggung coklat tua di hadapan teman-teman segrupnya yang kini sedang berkumpul di 'basecamp'. Setiap pagi sebelum memulai pelajaran mereka memang bersepakat untuk selalu berkumpul disana.

"Apa ini?"

"tentu saja tas, memang yang kau lihat itu apa?"

"Yak! Kibum-ah, aku tidak bertanya padamu"

"Ck"

"Itu tas Eunhyuk"

"Ne?" Sungmin menatap bertanya pada Donghae.

"Maksudku, itu tas HyukJae"

"Oh, lalu?" tanya SungMin lagi.

"Tentu saja itu harus di kembalikan?"

"Tapi kenapa kau membawanya kesini?"

"Kau yang akan mengembalikanny" datar Donghae.

"Kenapa harus aku?" SungMin memperhatikan DongHae yang kini duduk di hadapannya. "Lagipula, kenapa tas HyukJae bisa ada padamu eoh? Kenapa kau tak mengembalikannya sendiri"

"Ceritanya panjang" DongHae merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya.

Melihatnya, KyuHyun menepuk bahu SungMin. "Sudahlah, kau lakukan saja Ming. Sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak baik"

"Tapi…"

"Lee HyukJae, dia kelas 3B" kata Kibum.

"Kau tau dari mana Kibum-ah? Tanya KyuHyun.

"Dia pacaran dengan ketua osis, makanya dia tau!" Henry terkekeh pada Kibum.

"Jinjja! Jadi kau benar-benar berpacarannya dengannya?" SungMin penasaran.

"Dia hanya sahabatku, pipi mochi itu yang terlalu berlebihan"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pipi mochi eoh"

"tentu saja KAU!" tunjuk Kibum pada Henry.

"Yak!" dua namja itu terus saja mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil. Sedangkan Sungmin dan KyuHyun hanya terbahak melihat kelakuan dua temannya yang jarang sekali akur.

Sementara itu, DongHae sama sekali tidak perduli apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua temannya itu. ia malah terpikirkan kejadian kemarin di studio dance Polaris. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga EunHyuk akan sampai menangis seperti itu, bahkan ia mendengar isakannya, dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan setitik air mata itu terus membayang di otaknya.

"Arrrrgghsss!" Erangan DongHae yang tiba-tiba membuat ke-empat namja lainnya menatap aneh padanya. Sepertinya DongHae frustrasi karena bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang menangis tidak juga hilang dari otaknya.

.

.

.

EunHyuk sekarang tengah makan siang bersama RyeoWook di cafeteria, sebenarnya ia enggan menerima ajakan RyeoWook, tapi setelah dipaksa akhirnya ia mau juga. Dan sekarang ia sedang memakan sandwich, sedangkan RyeoWook kini tengah lahap menikmati Ramyunnya.

.

"HyukJae-sshi?" EunHyuk menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya, dan ia mendengus saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

SungMin mendekati meja EunHyuk dan RyeoWook, ia tersenyum ramah pada RyeoWook sebelum ia benar-benar menghadap EunHyuk. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Tidak" ketus EunHyuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu"

"Bicaralah"

"Hanya kita berdua" Sungmin melirik RyeoWook.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Ini tentang dance, dan Aku juga ingin mengembalikan tas mu" RyeoWook menatap penasaran pada SungMin saat namja manis itu mengungkit tentang dance. EunHyuk yang melihat wajah penasaran RyeoWook pun akhirnya menerima ajakan SungMin, sebelum RyeoWook yang cerewet itu bertanya macam-macam. Ingat, mereka adalah siswa populer yang biasa menjuarai kompetisi dance.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya EunHyuk saat mereka berada diluar cafeteria.

"tidak disini, HyukJae-sshi" SungMin mengajak EunHyuk untuk mengikutinya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan membawaku ke basecamp kalian. Kau bilang hanya berdua" EunHyuk protes saat SungMin membawanya ke tempat yang dua hari lalu Eunhyuk datangi.

"Kita memang hanya akan bicara berdua, teman-temanku sedang menemui Jung Ssaem"

"Benarkah?" EunHyuk menelisik wajah SungMin.

"Apakah wajahku terlihat sedang berbohong?" tanya SungMin. EunHyuk mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Baiklah, ayo" SungMin mengajak EunHyuk masuk kedalam basecampnya. Dan benar saja perkataan SungMin, disana tidak terlihat seorangpun. Hanya berdua, SungMin dan EunHyuk.

.

.

.

"Semoga kau bisa sedikit memikirkan hal tersebut HyukJae-sshi, aku dan teman-teman akan sangat berterima kasih sekali"

Ring-Ring-Ring

Tepat beberapa saat setelah perkataan SungMin selasai, bel berakhirnya istirahat menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. EunHyuk menatap SungMin lama sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tak lupa ia membawa tasnya dan pergi dari hadapan SungMin menuju keluar basecamp.

.

Pintu basecamp terbuka dari luar saat EunHyuk hampir mencapai kenop pintu, orang yang membuka pintu dari luar sedikit terkejut melihat EunHyuk yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk basecampnya.

"HyukJae-sshi?" tanya KyuHyun.

EunHyuk hanya menunduk pada KyuHyun, dan kedua orang di belakangnya. Yang dibalas juga dengan tundukan kepala oleh mereka. EunHyuk sedikit bersyukur disana ia tak melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Ia segera keluar dari pintu basecamp tersebut. Dan melangkah menuju tangga untuk segera kembali pada kelasnya.

"Deg!"

EunHyuk terkejut saat orang itu berada di hadapannya saat ia berada di anak tangga terakhir, ia bertatapan sekilas dengan orang itu. Namun tanpa disangka, orang tersebutlah yang memutuskan kontak mata itu lebih dulu. Dan pergi menuruni anak tangga menuju basecampnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

EunHyuk menunduk dan melihat pada punggung Donghae yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan jalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n : I'm back, dengan ff Paradise Kiss ( Polaris ). Masih adakah yang ingat dengan ff ini? Semoga masih ada yah… dan semoga ini juga tidak membosankan yah chingudeul… maaf karena updatenya lama… mianhaeyo~. Dan ini tanpa edit, jadi maaf kalo typo bertebaran…  
terimakasih banget buat chingudeul yang udah review di chap kemarin… Gamsahaeyo~ dan Saranghaeyo~ Chingudeul~

sullhaehyuk, bluerissing, Lee Ah Ra, lee ikan, Daisy lee, lyndaariezz, niknukss, 86H0404H1015, Melo, Jiaehaehyuk, dhian930715ELF, iss sie jewels, rsming, nurul. , minmi arakida, Amandhharu0522, EnHai1504, dekdes, finahaehyuk, Haiiro-Sora, pumpkinsparkyumin, Arum Junnie, nyukkunyuk, Lee Hyuk Nara, AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks, SuziiE.L.F  
.

.

Review Juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise 4 Kiss

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

1 tahun kemudian. Liburan musim panas, Seoul.

"Hae-ya~" wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu memasuki sebuah kamar. Dilihatnya sang anak sedang menutup jumper tas punggungnya. "Woah! Kau sudah siap-siap?" sang ibu takjub melihat anaknya sudah bersiap dengan barang-barangnya.

Hae tersenyum _"Ye,"_ ia membawa tas punggungnya pada sang ibu.  
sang ibu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Hae, kemudian melirik pada televise yang sedang menyala memperlihatkan beberapa pemuda yang tengah menari breakdance. "Belajar menari lagi?" tanya sang ibu.

Hae tersenyum mengangguk dua kali. Ibu Hae kembali mengusak rambut anaknya "Baiklah. Teruskan belajarmu. Tapi ingat jangan sampai terlalu malam, besok kita akan berangkat dengan kereta pertama. _Arrachi_?"

"_Arraseo_" Hae menunjukan dua ibu jarinya. Sang ibu menutup kamar anaknya dengan membawa serta tas punggungnya.

Hae kembali mengamati layar televisinya, dan sesekali ia meniru gerakan _dance _yang pemuda-pemuda itu lakukan. Itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap akhir pekan sejak setahun lalu, sejak ia mengenal anak itu. Terkadang ia meminjam DVD milik kakak sepupunya, atau ia bahkan meminta pada orang tuanya untuk membelikan DVD dance tersebut. Toh kedua orang tuanya mendukung apa yang ia lakukan dan ia pelajari.

.

.

.

Hae bersama kedua orang tuanya kini berada di stasiun kereta api. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap. Ia senang sekali ia bisa berlibur ke rumah mendiang kakeknya lagi di Gwangju, yang artinya dia bisa bertemu dengan anak itu. sekarang Hae dan kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di bangku panjang untuk menunggu keretanya. Hingga kemudian ia mendengar suara dari petugas stasiun yang memberitahukan seluruh penumpang dengan tujuan Gwangju harus bersiap karena kereta tujuan Gwangju akan segera tiba.

Hae sudah berdri siap dengan tas punggungnya. Namun ia heran saat kedua orang tuanya masih duduk santai sedangkan kereta tujuan Gwangju sudah mulai memasuki stasiun.

"_Eomma, Appa_. Kenapa belum bersiap, kereta Gwangju sudah ada disana" Hae menunjuk kereta yang baru saja memasuki stasiun.

"Ne. tapi kita tidak akan ke Gwangju sayang" jawab sang Ibu. Alis DongHae mengerut bingung.

"Kita akan ke Busan, Hae" lanjut sang Ayah.

"_ye_?" Hae bingung menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Bukankah kata Appa, kita akan berlibur ke rumah nenek, sekaligus menjenguknya?" tanya Hae.

"Ne, kita memang akan berlibur ke rumah nenek, tapi bukan ke Gwangju" Hae makin bingung mendengar ucapan Ayanhnya. Kalau bukan ke Gwangju lalu kemana? Bukankah rumah mendiang kakeknya ada disana.

Melihat raut bingung pada wajah anaknya, si ibu tersenyum "Kita akan ke Busan Hae, sekarang nenek tinggal bersama Paman disana, kau tau sendiri kan, nenek tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian di Gwangju"

Jawaban dari sang ibu akhirnya menjawab kebingungan Hae sekaligus membuatnya sedih karena ia tidak akan ke Gwangju yang artinya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak itu. padahal ia sudah berencana akan menunjukan tariannya yang sudah ia pelajari setahun ini pada anak itu. Tapi mungkin mulai sekarang ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak itu.

Hae menunduk, kemudian ia menatap kereta tujuan Gwangju yang mulai bergerak pelan dengan sedih. Ia tidak akan pernah melihat anak itu lagi, ia tidak akan pernah melihat Eunhyuk lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

EunHyuk merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Membuka dasinya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Eunhyuk kemudian membuka matanya ketika bayangan mata Donghae saat bertatapan dengannya siang tadi terlintas di otaknya. Ia menghela nafas dan meregangkan kedua tangannya guna merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kesamping saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tas punggungnya. Melihatnya ia jadi mengingat perkataan Sungmin tadi siang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"DongHae, dia sudah suka menari dari 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat SMP dia juga sering mengikuti lomba dance dan dia juga sering menjuarainya. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku berada di tingkat dua di SMP, saat itu kami berlatih di studio dance yang sama juga dengan pelatih yang sama pula. Sejak saat itu kami berteman hingga akhirnya…"

"bisakah langsung pada intinya saja?" EunHyuk menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin.

"Ne HyukJae-sshi"

"Singkat kata kami sekolah di SMU yang sama dan bertemu dengan tiga orang lain, yah kau pasti tau siapa mereka" SungMin diam sejenak. "Kami menjadi grup dance di SMU ini, dan mengikuti berbagai lomba antar SMU maupun nasional, dan tentunya kami selalu menjadi juara" SungMin sedikit bangga saat mengatakan itu.

'ya, aku sudah tau kemarin' EunHyuk dalam hati.

"kira-kira 3 minggu lalu DongHae mengalami kecelakaan motor kecil, tapi berakibat fatal. Awalnya DongHae tidak terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi kakinya yang sedikit membengkak dan tidak memberitahukan kondisinya pada kami. Karena dia terlalu bersemangat untuk latihan dance. Saat kami latihan DongHae tiba-tiba berhenti karena terjatuh saat melakukan gerakan inti. Dia kemudian beristirahat dan membuka sepatunya. Dan saat itu kami tau Donghae tidak dalam kondisi yang baik karena pergelangan kaki kanannya membengkak dan sedikit membiru" Sungmin menatap penuh harap pada EunHyuk. Dan melanjutkan.

"Kata Dokter pergelangan kakinya harus di operasi, Dokter menyayangkan sikap DongHae yang membiarkan kakinya membengkak selama 1 minggu dan tetap melakukan kegiatan dancenya, sehingga membuat kakinya lebih parah lagi. Akhirnya Dokter memberi pilihan pada DongHae agar dia operasi. Awalnya DongHae menolak, tapi Dokter bilang itu akan berakibat lebih fatal dan membuatnya tidak bisa menari lagi hingga akhirnya DongHae menyetujui saran Dokter dengan ketentuan ia harus beristirahat total kegiatan menarinya selama 3bulan. DongHae memang masih bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya tapi tidak untuk dance"

"Lalu?" EunHyuk yang dari tadi diam kini bertanya karena SungMin terdiam cukup lama.

"Yah, mungkin bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang 'penari' dan seseorang yang sangat mencintai menari harus terpaksa berhenti menari" SungMin menghela nafas lagi.

.

'DEG!'

.

"Dua bulan lagi kami akan mengikuti lomba Dance nasional, dan kami tentu saja akan mengikutinya atas usulan kepala sekolah. Kami sudah menyiapkan segala konsepnya dan berlatih keras. Ya bisa kau duga kalau DongHae adalah orang yang paling bersemangat diantara kami berlima. Hingga saat dia kecelakaan dan yah…"

EunHyuk sedikit mengangguk, seolah mengerti akan ucapan SungMin selanjutnya.

"DongHae sangat frustrasi dan harus beristirahat beberapa hari setelah operasinya. Aku bisa melihat tatapan DongHae saat itu benar-benar menyedihkan. DongHae selalu menyemangati kami untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi dan lagi, karena menurutnya ini adalah lomba terakhir kami sebelum kami fokus untuk ujian sekolah dan ujian masuk universitas. Tapi sekarang malah Donghae sendiri yang tidak bisa mengikutinya" SungMin menghela nafas lagi. Memandang EunHyuk intens.

"DongHae menjadi sedikit pendiam dan tertutup, aku sering sekali melihatnya melamun. Benar-benar bukan seperti DongHae yang ku kenal. DongHae yang ku kenal selalu bersemangat. Seminggu kami tidak mendatangi basecamp dan studio pribadi kami. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu ia memberitahu tentang murid baru yang ia lihat di gerbang sekolah, dia mengatakan pada kami harus berkumpul di basecamp dan dengan cara apapun juga kami harus membawa murid baru yang ternyata adalah kau untuk berkumpul juga. Awalnya kami bingung dengan rencana DongHae yang menginginkan mu untuk menggantikan partnya didalam grup, tapi melihat keyakinan yang DongHae tunjukan pada kami, akhirnya kami menyetujui untuk agar kau menggantikan partnya" SungMin kemudian menggenggam tangan EunHyuk penuh harap.

"Jadi ku mohon…"

EunHyuk menatap mata SungMin yang berbinar penuh harap padanya, ia kemudian menatap pada tangannya yang SungMin genggam. Ia mendengarnya, ia menyimaknya dan ia entah kenapa mulai memikirkannya. EunHyuk menghela nafas dalam.

"Semoga kau bisa sedikit memikirkan hal tersebut HyukJae-sshi, aku dan teman-teman akan sangat berterima kasih sekali"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

EunHyuk menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat cerita SungMin tadi siang, dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan kalimat-kalimat SungMin yang entah kenapa terus berputar-putar diotaknya.

"_Yah, mungkin bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang 'penari' dan seseorang yang sangat mencintai menari harus terpaksa berhenti menari"_

.

DEG!

.

Wae? Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Entah kenapa sebaris kalimat dari SungMin itu terasa tertuju padanya? Rasanya seperti godam yang dapat membuat sekujur tubuhmu sakit. Kenapa dari semua kalimat SungMin yang ia dengar hanya sebaris kalimat tersebut yang terus muncul dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya mengacak rambutnya dan berbalik menelungkup dengan bantal diatas kepalanya, guna menghilangkan sebaris kalimat SungMin tersebut yang selalu berputar dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

"HyukJae-ya~" EunHyuk menoleh kebelakang, disana ia melihat RyeoWook yang berlari kearahnya. Ck, suara RyeoWook benar-benar khas, mungkin tanpa menoleh pun EunHyuk sudah bisa menebak kalau itu RyeoWook.

"Wae?" Tanya EunHyuk saat RyeoWook terus menatapnya.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku"

"sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan padamu RyeoWook-ah" mereka melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ada. Kau harus menjelaskan yang kemarin"

"Yang mana?" EunHyuk memang tidak mengerti maksud RyeoWook.

"Kemarin. SungMin" EunHyuk menoleh pada namja pendek itu. EunHyuk mendengus saat melihat raut wajah RyeoWook penuh penasaran.

"SungMin?"

"Ne?"

"Memang apa yang perlu ku jelaskan padamu?"

"aissh! Kau ini. SungMin itu anggota dari grup dance itu kan? Grup dance mereka sangat terkenal hingga ke luar sekolah, mereka juga termasuk kelompok paling populer di sekolah ini." Jelas RyeoWook panjang.

"Lalu?" tanya EunHyuk. Mereka kini telah sampai pada bangku mereka.

"lalu? Tentu saja aku ingin tau ada hubungan apa kau dan SungMin? Ck, aku tidak akan sepenasaran ini kalau kau bukan murid baru. Kau bersekolah disini belum ada seminggu, tapi kau sudah berurusan dengan SungMin. Eoh?"

"_Waeyo~_"

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kelompok mereka?"

"Kelompok?" EunHyuk pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aissh! Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti seperti itu HyukJae. dua hari yang lalu kau diseret DongHae, dan kemarin kau didatangi SungMin dan pergi dengannya. Apa kau pikir itu tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan? Ck" RyeoWook berdecak.

"Hh, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara aku dan SungMin, apalagi dengan kelompok mereka" EunHyuk menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan komiknya.

"_Jinjja_?"

EunHyuk mengabaikan RyeoWook, membuka komiknya "Aissh!" EunHyuk mendesis saat komiknya direbut oleh RyeoWook, kemudian ia menatap RyeoWook seolah berkata '_Wae_?'

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka?" selidik RyeoWook.

EunHyuk menghela nafas, Ia baru saja akan menjawab tapi bel tanda masuk sekolah terdengar dan disusul guru Shin yang memasuki kelas. kali ini EunHyuk bersyukur karena bel sekolah dan guru wali kelasnya ini masuk tepat waktu sebelum EunHyuk menjawab pertanyaan RyeoWook. EunHyuk mengendikan bahunya pada RyeoWook yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari temannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ya tidak bisakah kau sedikt bersabar? Kita hampir sampai ke basecamp" KyuHyun mendumal melihat Henry yang memakan burgernya sambil berjalan.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar KyuHyun" Jawab Henry dengan mulut penuh burger sehingga membuat remah burgernya menyemprot keluar.

"Yaishh! Kau menjijikan"

"Hehe"

.

Clek

.

KyuHyun membuka pintu basecamp, disana ia melihat KiBum yang sedang berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya, DongHae yang sedang diam mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_'nya dan SungMin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan dan pandangan sibuk mengarah pada i-pad didepannya.

"Cha! Ini burger-nya" KyuHyun menaruh paper bag berisi burger di satu-satunya meja disana, diikuti oleh Henry yang menaruh kantong plastik putih berisi minuman kaleng.

"Kau makan seperti anak TK Henry" celetuk Kibum melihat remah burger mengotori pipi Henry.

Henry memajukan bibir bawahnya dan bersiap akan menggigit burgernya yang tinggal separuh. Sementara itu KyuHyun duduk di sebelah SungMin dan mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan namja manis itu.

"Ck" ia berdecak saat SungMin ternyata sedang memainkan _Angry Bird_. " Sudahlah Ming, berhenti melempar burung-burung pemarah itu, sekarang makanlah. Aku sudah membelikanmu burger"

"Cha!" KyuHyun mengambil burger dan memberikannya pada SungMin. SungMin menurut kemudian dia mem-_pause game_-nya dan menerima burger yang di berikan KyuHyun.

SungMin melirik DongHae yang ternyata sudah mengambil burger bagiannya dan memakannya dengan pelan. Ia kemudian menggigit burgernya.

"_Wae _SungMin-ah? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya DongHae yang merasa dipandangi oleh SungMin.

"Tidak. Makanlah yang banyak DongHae-ya~" SungMin tersenyum. KyuHyun yang melihatnya sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya.

DongHae mengendikan bahu. "Kau membuat seseorang cemburu SungMin-ah" celtuk Kibum lagi dan membuka minuman kaleng kemudian meminumnya.

"Eh?" SungMin menatap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Aissh! Kau ini" KyuHyun melotot pada Kibum. Yang membuat Henry dan Kibum terbahak sehingga membuat Henry terbatuk karena tersedak burger. _Poor_ pipi mochi.

.

.

.

"Mulai besok, kita akan berlatih dance lagi. Seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah disini" kata DongHae di pagi berikutnya, yang membuat ke-empat temannya sedikit terkejut. Dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau yakin DongHae-ya~?" tanya SungMin yang diangguki oleh lainnya.

"Tentu saja, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita. Waktu kita hanya kurang 2 bulan lagi. Aku harap besok kalian bisa menjuarai lomba ini. Meskipun tanpa aku" DongHae tercekat dengan kalimatnya namun ia berusaha mengabaikan itu.

"Apa maksudmu tanpamu, kita akan selalu bersama DongHae. Bukankah kau yang sudah menentukan semua konsepnya, dan kita membuat gerakan dance itu bersama-sama, tentu saja kau terlibat dalam perlombaan ini" Kata Henry cukup keras, membuat DongHae dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar kalimat panjang Henry. Wow, Henry yang biasanya bersikap paling kekanakan diantara semuanya kini mendadak berubah seperti ini?

"tumben kau pintar Pipi Mochi" Kibum mencubit pipi Henry cukup keras sehingga membuat Henry memekik.

KyuHyun merangkul pundak Henry sedangkan SungMin mengusak rambut Henry gemas. DongHae yang melihatnya tersenyum penuh arti dan menepuk kepala Henry.

"Ya, kita akan berusaha bersama" Katanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu kelima anggota dance telah berkumpul di basecamp. Sesuai kesepakatan kemarin, mereka akan memulai latihan hari ini. Mereka kini tengah meregangkan otot-ototnya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena beberapa minggu ini tidak berlatih menari. Kecuali DongHae yang sedang mengutak-atik i-pad-nya, mungkin mencari gerakan-gerakan dance lain. Karena konsepnya akan sedikit berubah mengingat yang akan _perform_ di lomba itu hanya empat orang.

.

Tok, tok, tok

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar, membuat mereka semua yang ada di dalam mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu itu. Mungkin itu Jung Ssaem, mengingat tadi SungMin memberitahu pada beliau kalau kelompoknya akan memulai berlatih lagi dan mengikuti lomba dance itu.

SungMin yang pertama beranjak menuju pintu diikuti oleh KyuHyun, Kibum dan Henry. DongHae hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Toh dari sini ia dapat melihat siapa yang datang.

.

Clek

.

SungMin membuka pintu itu. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang berdiri disana, kemudian SungMin membuka lebar pintu basecamp itu untuk mempersilahkan orang itu memasuki basecamp.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n : Annyeong~~ ini udah update cepet kan, tapi maaf Cuma segini yang bisa aku kasih… terimakasih buat para Chingudeul khususnya Polariseu yang udah ngasih review di chap 3 kemarin, dan juga buat para siders makasih juga udah baca ff abal ini saya harap kalian mau menunjukan siri kalian…

pumpkinsparkyumin, bluerissing, lee ikan, sullhaehyuk, iss sie jewels, Hyukies, dekdes, dhian930715ELF, Amandhharu0522, Specialjae, jiaehaehyuk, akuu, gaem, Lee Hyuk Nara, enhai1504

adakah yang masih melek di jam segini…  
tak pernah lupa saya ucapkan saranghaeyo~ chingudeul and Gamsahaeyo~

Review Juseyo~

V

v


	5. Chapter 5

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise 5 Kiss

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

**Warning! Tolong baca a/n yang sudah saya "tulis" dibawah. Terimakasih #deepbows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

EunHyuk berjalan tenang diantara koridor sekolah berbeda sekali dengan Ryeowook yang dari mereka keluar kelas selalu mengoceh dan mengomentari sesuatu yang dilihat oleh indra penglihatnya. Ck, benar-benar pemuda yang sangat cerewet. Tapi setidaknya EunHyuk bersyukur, pemuda mungil itu tak mengungkit dan bertanya lagi soal SungMin ataupun DongHae.

Mereka berdua memasuki cafeteria, EunHyuk duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk sementara itu RyeoWook tengah memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan juga EunHyuk. Temannya barunya itu memang sangat baik walau terkadang sedikit mengesalkan karena sifat cerewetnya dan keingintahuannya.

EunHyuk mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, membuka aplikasi game sekedar untuk membuang waktu menunggu makan siangnya.

"KyuHyun-ah, kau yang beli burger. Aku akan membeli minuman disini" terdengar suara yang cukup EunHyuk kenali yang sepertinya akan memasuki cafeteria. EunHyuk terlihat was-was menatap kearah pintu masuk, berharap ia tidak akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

EunHyuk menghela nafas lega, melihat hanya namja tinggi yang ia kenali sebagai KyuHyun lah yang memasuki cafeteria. Dan melirik kearah 'pipi mochi' yang tengah berdiri didepan vending machine yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. EunHyuk kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum suara seseorang sedikit menggelitik telinganya.

.

.

"Yak! Henly~"

"Oh, ketua OSIS. Kalau kau mencari Kibum, dia ada di basecamp" ucap Henry saat melihat si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Hm, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ku tanya kan"

"Lalu?" Henry memasukan beberapa koin kedalam vending machineuntuk mendapatkan minumannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan DongHae?" tanya siwon.

"Dia baik"

"Maksud ku, kakinya"

"Hmh" Henry menghela nafas "Aku pikir kau sudah tau tentang keadaanya yang sekarang, dari Kibum mungkin"

Siwon menganngguk "Ya, sedikit" Henry menatap Siwon 'lalu untuk apa dia bertanya' katanya dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lomba dance itu, Apa kalian akan tetap mengikutinya?" lanjut Siwon.

"Mungkin iya… atau… tidak" Henry menjawab tidak yakin "A-a sebenarnya kami belum membeicarakan soal ini" raut wajah Henry sedikit tidak enak dilihat.

Melihat ekspresi Henry, Siwon jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan tentang ini. "Baiklah," Siwon menepuk pundak Henry dua kali "Apapun yang akan kalian lakukan, kami dan sekolah ini akan tetap mendukung" Siwon memcoba memberi semangat pada Henry, dan membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu tersenyum. Siwon melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Jja, Henly. Sepertinya aku harus ke ruang OSIS sekarang. Sampaikan salam untuk KibumKu ya"

"Kalian bahkan belum resmi pacaran, ketua OSIS" Henry terkekkeh kearah Siwon yang berjalan menjauhi cafeteria.

.

.

"Cha~ HyukJae, makananmu dataaaang~. Aku juga sudah membelikan milkshake stroberi untukmu" EunHyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada nampan yang berada di mejanya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa tadi" RyeoWook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang tubuh EunHyuk.

"aku tak melihat apa-apa" jawab EunHyuk sebisanya.

"Benarkah?" RyeoWook menyelidik.

"Aisssh! Kau mulai lagi" EunHyuk menatap dengan wajah datar pada RyeoWook "sebaiknya kau makan saja makananmu" EunHyuk mengambil milkshakenya dan meminumnya. RyeoWook sendiri kini telah sibuk dengan makanannya.

Melihat temannya yang tidak menyentuh makannya membuat RyeoWook heran "Kau tidak suka makanannya? Atau kau ingin aku pesankan yang lain saja?" tanya RyeoWook dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku suka makanan ini"

"Lalau kenapa kau tidak segera makan"

"heissh! RyeoWook-ah, telan dulu makananmu. Kau bisa membuatku tidak berselera makan"

RyeoWook terkekeh dan tersenyum minta maaf pada EuHyuk. Membuat EunHyuk memutar bola matanya imajiner.

.

.

"HyukJae-ya, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" Tanya RyeoWook saat mereka bersiap-siap pulang sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk memasukan buku-bukanya pada tas.

"Kau tadi melamun" jwab Ryeowook.

"A-ah" Memang tadi EunHyuk sedikit tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran terakhir karena memikirkan beberapa hal, untung saja RyeoWook memberikan jawabannya saat Guru matematikanya menyuruh EunHyuk untuk mengerjakan soal no. 4 di white board.

EunHyuk berfikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau EunHyuk memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya. "Aku hanya memikirkan edisi spesial One Piece yang belum aku beli" jawab EunHyuk akhirnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus mendapatkan edisi spesial itu, kau tau itu edisi terbatas" Jawab EunHyuk lancar dan meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

"ck, terserah kalau kau tak percaya" EunHyuk menyamankan letak tas punggungnya dan keluar kelas.

"Ya! HyukJae-ya tunggu aku~" suara cempreng RyeoWook memenuhi kelas yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, EunHyuk menjalani harinya dengan normal seperti siswa pada umumnya. ya, meskipun dikelilingi siswa-siswa dengan seragam yang tidak 'normal'. Dia berangkat dipagi hari, mengikuti pelajaran, makan siang di cafeteria dengan RyeoWook. Dan satu lagi tentu saja ia harus merelakan telinganya panas, karena mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari pemuda mungil itu. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Dan ia lega karena di sekolah tadi ia tidak bertemu dengan kelompok itu.

.

"Aku pulang~"

"EunHyukie~" Suara wanita memanggilnya yang sepertinya dari arah dapur.

"Ne Eomma~" EunHyuk memasuki dapur. Disana dia melihat ibunya tengah sibuk dengan peralatan-peralatan dapurnya.

"Eomma baru saja membuat pudding buah, kau mau?" tawar Ibunya.

EunHyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. Pudding buah adalah makanan kesukaannya.  
Ibu EunHyuk tersenyum, mengambil puding itu dari kulkas kemudian meletakannya diatas meja makan dan mengirisnya.

"Cha! Makanlah" Ibu EunHyuk menyerahkan pisin berisi pudding padanya.

"Hm, selalu enak" komentar EunHyuk saat lidahnya mengecap pudding buah.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum melihat putranya sangat menikmati pudding buatannya. Ia kemudian membereskan alat-alat dapurnya dan duduk di samping putranya setelah selesai.

"EunHyukie~ bagaimana sekolahmu hm?" Ibu EunHyuk mengelus tangan kiri EunHyuk.

"Baik. Aku juga sudah punya beberapa teman"

"jinjja?" EunHyuk mengangguk "Baguslah kalau begitu".

"Kau tidak mengikuti club? Sepak bola mungkin" lanjut Ibu EunHyuk

"Eomma~ ini adalah tahun akhirku di sekolah, aku tidak akan mengikuti club seperti itu. aku akan fokus pada ujianku saja"

"Kau memang anak Eomma~" Sang Ibu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut halus anaknya sebelum kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

EunHyuk menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

EunHyuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, baru saja ia keramas dengan air hangat. Ia juga sempat berendam air hangat tadi. EunHyuk merasa kejadian beberapa hari ini membuatnya penat dan berendam dengan air hangat adalah cara yang tepat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Menurutnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya setelah ia selesai dengan rambutnya, ia berencana akan langsung tidur dan melewatkan makan malam bersama orang tuanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Drap, drap, drap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tergesa diantara lorong-lorong sebuah gedung. Dua orang—pria dan wanita—itu tak menghiraukan beberapa gerutuan dari beberapa orang lainnya. Wajah mereka terlihat penuh rasa khawatir yang sangat kentara, mereka bergandengan tangan erat. Sang pria menggeret tangan si wanita dengan keras.

"Sayang tenanglah" si wanita menggenggam erat tangan si pria.

"Tapi…"

"Ssshh, mereka akan baik-baik saja okay" sang wanita berkata dengan lembut pada si pria.

"Jja!" akhirnya si wanita menuntun pria yang ia panggil sayang itu dengan pelan. Hingga akhirnya mereka melihat seorang anak lelaki tengah duduk bersandar pada tembok, dengan kaki yang ia tekuk sementara kepalanya ia tundukan. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat.

Sang wanita yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh bergetar anak itu dengan erat.

"Eomma~" lirih anak tersebut saat merasa tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang.

"Ne Sayang~ gwenchana?"

"Eomma~. Hyung~"

Wanita tersebut menjauhkan tubuh anaknya dan menangkup wajah basah itu dengan kedua tangan bergetarnya, mengusap air bening yang menyusuri wajah putih putranya dengan lembut.

"ssshh, Hyung akan baik-baik saja sayang, Hyuki tau kan Hyung adalah namja yang kuat"

"Tapi… ini semua gara-gara Hyuki… Hyung seperti ini gara-gara Hyukie, Eomma~ huks"

"Ssshh, Tidak. Ini bukan gara-gara Hyuki. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu hm" Sang ibu menuntun putranya berdiri dan membawanya untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak disana.

Ketiga orang disana duduk diam. Seketika suasana hening berbaur dengan ketegangan dan membuat lorong itu terasa sedikit mencekam. Pria dewasa itu berulang melihat kearah lampu merah yang berada tepat diatas pintu putih besar.

Sementara itu satu-satunya wanita didalam sana masih tetap memeluk putranya yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu wanita tersebut, sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dan bisa ia rasakan tubuh kecil itu masih saja bergetar.

"Sssshh"

"Hyung baik-baik saja kan Eomma?" lirihnya.

"Ne, Hyung akan baik-baik saja" Wanita dewasa itu mengecup pucuk kepala puteranya.

Hyukie beralih menatap sang ayah yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Ia menatap sang Ayah sedih.

-Ting-

Lampu diatas pintu itu berubah warna, membuat ketiga orang disana berdiri dan mendekati pintu besar tersebut dengan wajah cemas.

Clek

Seorang pria dengan penutup kepala dan masker yang telah ia lepas dan di biarkan menggantung dilehernya keluar dari pintu tersebut. "Keluarga Tuan Lee?" tanyanya.

"Saya Ayahnya, Dokter"

"Baiklah, bisa anda ikut saya sebentar?" Sang ayah menatap kedalam ruangan sebetar kemudian mengikuti langkah Dokter yang mengajaknya.

.

.

.

"Eomma ini gara-gara Hyukie~" lirih Hyuki kecil saat mereka berdua melihat namja muda yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang kamar ICU dengan beberapa alat kedokteran terpasang ditubuhnya.

Hyuki kecil terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa pada Kakak laki-lakinya. Beberapa jam lalu harusnya ia sedang mengikuti lomba dance. Ia meminta pada kakaknya untuk mengantarnya ke tempat perlombaan. sebenarnya sang Ayah sudah melarang ia untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut karena ayahnya sendiri memang tidak begitu menyukai hobi putra bungsunya. Tapi Hyuk terus memaksa pada kakaknya kalau ia harus mengikuti lomba itu. Sang kakak yang sangat menyayanig adiknya pun memenuhi keinginan adiknya, dan ia terpaksa berbohong pada ayahnya agar mereka diberi izin untuk keluar dan pergi ke tempat perlombaan.

Hyuk kecil sangat senang dan berlari dengan kakaknya menuju tempat perlombaan yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hyuk sangat bersemangat, hingga topi yang ia kenakan terjatuh di jalan. Sang kakak yang menyadarinya langsung berhenti dan berbalik arah untuk mengambil topi Hyuk. Sedangkan ia membiarkan Hyuk berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"Hyung~" panggil Hyuk dari pinggir jalan saat itu.

Pemuda itu mengacungkan topi Hyuk "Topimu terjatuh. Kau tidak sadar?"

"Hehe"

.

2 mobil dari arah yang sama itu bersenggolan, membuat salah satu mobil menabrak pembatas jalan dan yang lainnya hilang kendali karena laju kecepatan yang melebihi batas, mobil itu berputar beberapa kali hingga terdengar decitan yang begitu mengerikan.

Brak

Brak

Kejadian itu sangat cepat bagai flash kamera hingga membuat Hyuk tak begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanya kakaknya yang berlari kearahnya dengan berteriak memanggil namanya. Hingga tiba-tiba banyak orang yang mengerumuninya dengan wajah cemas. Dan berakhir dengan kakak lelakinya yang dibawa ke rumah sakit.

* * *

.

.

.

Mata tipis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbuka, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuh kurus itu duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tangannya mengusap bulir keringat yang berada di sekitar pelipisnya. Tenggorokannya juga entah kenapa terasa sangat kering.

'mimpi itu lagi…'

Ia memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pening di kepalanya, melirik pada nakas dan melihat gelas yang sudah kosong disana. Karena merasa sangat haus akhirnya ia memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya. Dan keluar kamar dengan membawa gelas kosongnya.

Ia menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

"Haaah" ia menghela nafas lega setelah beberapa teguk air membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia kemudian mengisi air lagi kedalam gelasnya untuk ia bawa kedalam kamarnya. Dengan pelan ia menaiki anak tangga agar tak membuat istirahat orang tuanya terganggu, pasalnya ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Tapi saat akan memasuki kamarnya ia melihat cahaya terlihat dari celah pintu kamar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia melangkah pada kamar tersebut. Ia penasaran karena sebelumnya kamar ini tidak berpenghuni dan setiap malam lampu di kamar tersebut juga selalu padam.

"Huks…"

'Deg'

EunHyuk mengintip dari celah sempit pintu kamar yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup, terlihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berdiri di depan ranjang besar di dalam kamar tersebut.

Ia melihat sang Ibu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu ayahnya, dilihatnya punggung wanita paruh baya itu sedikit bergetar, dan tangan ayahnya yang selalu mengusap bahu Ibunya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan wanita tersebut yang tengah menangis.

"Huks, putraku yang malang~"

"ssshh, kau selalu seperti ini. Putra kita tidak akan pernah tenang disana kalau kau selalu menangisinya" mencoba menenangkan meskipun suaranya sendiri terdengar bergetar dan parau.

"Besok, tepat empat tahun kepergiannya. Kita bisa mengunjunginya ke makam"

.

.

.

EunHyuk meletakan gelas itu pada nakas, merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun, besok ia harus tetap bersekolah. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba menutup matanya. Tapi mata tipis itu kembali terbuka dan menatap pada atap kamarnya.

'_Ini semua gara-gara Hyukie. Hyukie minta maaf Hyung~ huks'_

_._

'_Dokter selamatkan anak saya, lakukan sesuatu'_

'_maaf nyonya Lee, sepertinya anak anda sudah sampai batasnya. Saya minta maaf'_

_._

'_kenapa kau berbohong pada Appa, hah? Hyungmu tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tak memaksanya'_

'_huks, Hyukie minta maaf'_

'_Yeobo… jangan salahkan Hyukie. Hyukie tidak tau apa-apa'_

'_tidak tau apa-apa bagaimana?!, kalau Hyukie tidak memaksanya untuk menemani ke perlombaan tidak berguna itu, ia tidak akan seperti ini!'_

'_Yeobo!'_

'_Eomma~ Hyukie minta maaf… huks'_

_._

Mata EunHyuk memerah saat mengingat itu, dan sejak saat itu pula ia tidak mau bersentuhan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia dance. Sampai saat ini pun EunHyuk masih merasa sangat bersalah atas kepergian kakak nya, kalau saja ia tidak memaksa kakaknya, kalau saja ia menuruti kata ayahnya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan kakaknya. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, kehilangan sosok yang selalu emnjadi kebanggaan keluarganya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu membuat ayahnya marah karena tidak selalu menuruti kata-kata ayahnya.

Dan mulai saat itu pula, ia bertekad untuk bisa menjadi seperti kakak lelakinya dan bisa membanggakan sang ayah. Ia serius belajar dan meninggalkan dunia dancenya. Bahkan saat kelulusan SMP ia mendapat peringkat satu saat ujian di wiliyahnya, yang membuat ayah dan ibunya bangga padanya.

Dan hingga saat ini pun, EunHyuk tak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan dunia dance. Tapi sejak ia pindah kesini beberapa hari lalu, kenapa orang-orang itu malah menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti lomba dance. Bahkan mereka belum lama bertemu, tapi kenapa orang itu seperti memaksanya.

.

_"Kau bisa menari"_

_"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa menari!"_

_"Kau bisa!"_

_"Sok tau"_

_"Aku bicara fakta"_

_._

'Aku memang bisa'

.

'_tidak tau apa-apa bagaimana?!, kalau Hyukie tidak memaksanya untuk menemani ke perlombaan tidak berguna itu, ia tidak akan seperti ini!'_

.

'tapi aku tidak bisa. Appa benar, menari itu tidak berguna' batin EunHyuk lagi

.

"_Yah, mungkin bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang 'penari' dan seseorang yang sangat mencintai menari harus terpaksa berhenti menari"_

_._

'ini pilihanku, aku tidak terpaksa'

_._

_'Hyukie-yah! FIGHTING!'_

_._

"Hyung!" ingatan terakhirnya entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit goyah, itu adalah teriakan Hyung-nya untuk memberinya semangat saat EunHyuk mengikuti lomba pertama kali antar SMP. Wajahnya sangat berseri dan bersemangat. padahal saat itu Hyungnya akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas esok hari, tapi dia malah menontonnya dan memberi dukungan.

_._

_._

_._

"Hyukjae-ya, kau terlihat lesu. kau kenapa eoh?" EunHyuk yang baru saja sampai di kelasnya langsung menerima pertanyaan RyeoWook.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! kenapa kau selalu bertanya 'benarkah' 'benarkah' 'benarkah?' saat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu sih? Tidak bisa kah sehari saja kau tidak menanyaiku seperti itu?!" EunHyuk sedikit menaikan nada suaranya, membuat beberapa siswa—teman sekelasnya—yang baru saja masuk kelas melhat kearah mereka.

"A-ah. Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja HyukJae"

EunHyuk menatap malas pada RyeoWook. Membuat namja mungil itu terdiam seketika. "Baiklah, aku diam" setelah mendengar ucapan RyeoWook, EunHyuk menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja kembali.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ya…"

"Apa?"

"Aissh, aku belum selesai bicara. Memotong pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik HyukJae"

"Iya aku tau. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"Aku tidak ingin bertanya"

Aish, namja ini! "lalu?" tanya EunHyuk ketus.

"haish, kau ketus sekali HyukJae" EunHyuk melototi RyeoWook "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu sebelum ke cafeteria, wajahmu sangat kusut matamu juga sedikit memerah"

"Oh begitu, gomawo"

"hn. Bagaimana kalau aku memesankanmu Naengmyeon*?"

"Terserah kau saja lah"

.

.

.

Sekarang EunHyuk berada toilet, ia memasuki salah satu bilik toilet karena dua wastafel disana sedang di pakai oleh siswa lain.

Ia memutar keran, menampung air ditangannya lalu ia basuhkan pada wajahnya. Benar kata RyeoWook, saat ini wajahnya memang sedikit berantakan dan terlihat kusut belum lagi matanya yang memerah. Ia memandang pantulan wajahnya pada cermin kecil yang tergantung disana.

"Heumh" menghela nafas sebentar sebelum beralih pada gagang pintu bilik dan memutarnya.

Clek

"Eoh, HyukJae-sshi?"

"…" EunHyuk tersenyum canggung melihat SungMin dan KyuHyun memasuki toilet tepat saat dirinya keluar dari bilik tersebut.

"matamu memerah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya SungMin.

"Eumh, ne" EunHyuk ingin sekali cepat keluar dari sini, saat melihat SungMin entah kenapa ia selalu mengingat percakapannya dengan pemuda aegyo itu beberapa hari lalu. "Aku permisi SungMin-sshi, KyuHyun-sshi"

"Eng, HyukJae-sshi. apa kau masih belum mau membantu kami?" EunHyuk berhenti melangkah saat SungMin berbicara padanya.

"Sebenarnya… aku masih memikirkannya" jawab EunHyuk sedikit jujur.

"Begitu yah, kami harap kau benar-benar memikirkannya dan mau bergabung dengan kami" SungMin menjeda kalimatnya. Kami, Henry, Kibum dan DongHae akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa membantu kami"

"…"

"Terutama DongHae. karena… yah aku pikir kau tau sendiri HyukJae-sshi"

"…"

"Kami akan mulai latihan dance lagi hari ini sepulang sekolah, kau bisa datang jika kau mau"

Setelah ucapan SungMin selesai, EunHyuk keluar dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

EunHyuk melihat jam yang tergantung diatas white board, 15 menit lagi bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Tapi pertemuannya dengan SungMin dan KyuHyun di toilet tadi membuatnya jadi memikirkan lagi hal yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya. Dan lagi-lagi ucapan SungMin kembali mengganggu pikirannya.

.

"_Yah, mungkin bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang 'penari' dan seseorang yang sangat mencintai menari harus terpaksa berhenti menari"_

.

Hmm, kalau boleh jujur. Sebenarnya ia mulai sedikit bersimpati pada keadaan DongHae. Walaupun sebenarnya EunHyuk sendiri juga mengalami hal yang hampir sama dengan yang dialami DongHae saat ini. Bedanya DongHae hanya sementara, tapi EunHyuk? Ia sendiri tidak pernah bisa tau apa ia bisa melakukan hal yang sangat di cintainya lagi atau tidak.

.

Ring~ ring~ ring~

.

"HyukJae, besok kau akan berakhir pekan kemana?"

"bermalas-malasan dirumah"

"wah bagus, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan"

"terimakasih atas ajakanmu, tapi kurasa besok aku tidak bisa"

"Hn, begitu yah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," Ajak RyeoWook.

"Eng, sebenarnya aku ingin ke suatu tempat, jadi mianhae RyeoWook-ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Paypay HyukJae-ya… selamat berakhir pekan"

EunHyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya kemudian memakai tas punggungnya. Kini ia berjalan di koridor kelas yang mulai sepi, ia menghela napas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok

.

Clek

.

SungMin membuka pintu itu. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang berdiri disana, kemudian SungMin membuka lebar pintu basecamp itu untuk mempersilahkan orang itu memasuki basecamp.

Semua orang disana tersenyum melihat kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Aku dengar kalian akan memulai latihan lagi hari ini" kata orang tersebut.

"Ne Ssaem, kami akan berlatih dengan giat lagi mulai hari ini"

"Baguslah. Kalian harus lebih bersemangat agar bisa membawa pulang piala itu dan membanggakan nama sekolah untuk yang terakhir. Fighting!" Kata Jung Ssaem memberi semangat.

"FIGHTING!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu DongHae-ya?" Jung Ssaem kini duduk disebelah DongHae yang mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya lagi.

"Aku baik Ssaem"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan em?"

"Aku sedang mencari referensi gerakan dance Ssaem. Ssaem tau kan, kami harus merubah konsep yang telah kami buat dengan konsep baru? Yah, walaupun aku tidak bisa bergabung dalam perform nanti, tapi setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu dengan ini"

"Hm, aku bangga padamu. Lee DongHae" Jung Ssaem menepuk bahu DongHae.

.

.

.

EunHyuk melangkah dengan pelan di tempat tersebut, udaranya terasa sangat sejuk jika di bandingkan dengan udara perkotaan Seoul, sekarang ia tengah berada di kota kelahirannya Gwangju. Ditangannya terdapat bunga lili putih segar, ia tersenyum saat melihat tempat yang ia tuju sudah terlihat. Disana juga sudah terlihat beberapa bunga lili yang terlihat masih segar diatas nisan hitam, pasti dari orang tuanya.

"Annyeong Hyung~"

.

.

.

-tbc-

'Naengmyon' / 냉면 (Mie Dingin). Naengmyon adalah hidangan mie unik khas Korea yang disajikan dengan potongan es batu.

a/n : annyeong teman-teman, sebenarnya akhir2 ini saya sangat gedek dengan kemunculan akun2 aneh yang sengaja mengubah karya ff beberapa author dengan couple slengehan ciptaanya. Pokoknya saya mohon pada teman-teman semua untuk tidak memberikan review pada ff-ff tersebut, (kalo bisa langsung RA aja) apalagi dengan memaki / membashing di kolom komentar, walaupun saya tau kalian melakukan hal tersebut untuk membela author yang ffnya di ubah oleh mereka, tapi justru itu lah yang di inginkan oleh mereka. pengin ngerusuh SPI. Lebih baik kalian memberi dukungan pada author2 favorite kalian yang ffnya telah disalin biar author2 favorite kalian terus berkarya di ffn spi ini. Semakin kalian marah dengan mereka semakin membuat mereka girang. Dan tolong jangan percaya kalo mereka mengaku sebagai shipper dari salah satu couple. dan Saya tidak mau menyebut mereka plagiat/plagiator, karena bagi saya mereka itu lebih MENJIJIKAN dari PLAGIATOR #frontal

a/n :: hm, terimakasih buat chingudeul yang udah ngasih ripiu di chap sebelumnya, keep review yah~ gamsahaeyo chingudeul~ Saranghaeyo~ Haehyuk momentnya belum ada yah, mianhae. saya lebih fokus ke masa lalunya dulu, biar kesananya lebih enak(?).  
dan saya minta maaf pada teman-teman yang bingung dengan cara "penulisan" saya, bukan maksud saya untuk memepertakut atau mempersuram kalian, tapi saya sendiri sadar kalo ff saya masih jauh dari bahasaiasi dan juga pemilihan kosakataisme yang kurang tepat. Tapi saya makasih bangettt loh buat kritik dan sarannya… gamsahaeyo~ saranghaeyo~ #bows.

.

Guest, iss sie jewels, gaem, Lee Hyuk Nara, Cho Kyura, akuu, nurul. , jiaehaehyuk, Hyukies, lee ikan, danactebh, Park Young Min-chan, anchofishy, sweetyhaehyuk, bluerissing, enhai1504, dekdes, dhian930715ELF, Arum Junnie

Sekali lagi Gamsahaeyo Chingudeul~ Saranghaeyo~

Review Juseyo

V

V

v


	6. Chapter 6

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise 6 Kiss

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

**Silent Readers! saya memanggil kalian!**

**.**

EunHyuk berdiri setelah membungkuk untuk menaruh bunga lili putih yang ia bawa, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kepalanya menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk Kakak kesayangannya.

Mata tipisnya terbuka, ia menghela nafas memandang sendu pada nisan hitam dibawahnya. Mengelus sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan makam mendiang kakaknya.

Drrrt, drrt,

EunHyuk merogoh saku celananya saat merasa getaran selfon miliknya, dilihatnya id caller si penelefon sebelum ia memencet tombol virtual hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyeo, Eomma"

"_EunHyukie, kau sudah selesai"_

"Ne. aku sedang menuju rumah, Eomma"

"_Hati-hati dijalan"_

"Ne"

EunHyuk memutus sambungan telfonnya, sekarang ia sedang menuju halte. Ia berencana akan menaiki taxi saja dari pada bus umum, rasanya ia ingin segera sampai rumah lamanya. Walaupun baru seminggu ia meninggalkan Gwangju ia seperti sudah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan itu.

.

.

.

"Eomma~" EunHyuk berteriak memanggil ibunya sesaat memasuki rumahnya.

"Di dapur, sayang…" sahut Ibunya

"Eomma memasak?"

"Ne, tadi saat pulang dari makam, Appa mengajak Eomma ke Super market dulu untuk membeli bahan-bahan ini"

"Oh" EunHyuk mengangguk. "Dimana Appa?"

"di kamar, mungkin sedang mandi." Jawab ibunya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya "Kau juga mandilah, kau pasti lelah" Sang ibu tersenyum pada putra bungsunya.

EunHyuk mengangguk, kemudian menghilang kedalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

EunHyuk memilih memakai celana training dan kaos lengan panjang yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur. Barang-barangnya memang masih banyak yang ia tinggal disini. Toh orang tuanya tidak mungkin akan menjual rumah ini. Saat ini mereka memang tinggal di Seoul tapi ibunya selalu menyuruh adik sepupunya untuk membersihkan rumah ini.

Ia keluar dengan handuk kecil yang masih tersampir di bahunya, melirik pada pintu kamar di sebelah kamarnya. Pintu kamar ber-cat putih, pintu kamar mendiang kakaknya. EunHyuk hampir memutar kenop pintu tersebut sebelum ayahnya menginterupsinya dari belakang.

"EunHyuk, apa makan malamnya sudah siap?"

"mana aku tahu, yang masak kan Eomma bukan aku" EunHyuk mengerutu.

"Hehehe, Appa kira kau sudah ke dapur duluan monster food" sang Ayah terkekeh.

"Ya! aku bukan monster food, Appa!"

"Ne, ne, baiklah kkajja!" Ayah EunHyuk merangkul pundaknya untuk mengajak EunHyuk ke ruang makan. Sampai disana meja telah penuh terisi dengan beberapa hidangan. Ibu EunHyuk tersenyum melihat keakraban antara ayah dan anak itu, walaupun faktanya mereka kadang memiliki perbedaan di beberapa hal.

.

"Eomma membuat Samgyetang*?"

"ye, itu makanan kesukaan Hyung-mu" jawab Ibu EunHyuk.

EunHyuk menunduk mendengarnya. Kemudian tersenyum kearah ibunya dan tersenyum "ini sangat enak"

Sang ayah yang merasa suasana makan malam keluarganya sedikit berubah akhirnya memilih untuk membuka obrolan lain dengan putranya. "Nde, EunHyuk-ah. Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Sepertinya Appa terlalu sibuk di Seoul hingga lua menanyakan ini padamu"

EunHyuk menoleh pada ayahnya "Sekolahku baik, aku sudah mempunyai teman"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali menikmati makanannya. "Lalu, apa kau sudah memikirkan kau akan memasuki universitas mana setelah SMU mu selesai?"

"Appa, aku belum memikirkan itu"

"Ne? Appa kira kau akan seperti Hyung-mu yang sudah sibuk memikirkan akan masuk universitas mana setelah memasuki tingkat tiga"

Deg

EunHyuk terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan "aku akan memikirkannya nanti"

Setelahnya, keluarga kecil itu melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan sesekali mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil.

.

.

.

Tok, tok

"EunHyukie~ kau sudah bangun sayang?" Ibu EunHyuk memutar kenop pintu kamar EunHyuk saat putranya tak menyahuti panggilannya.

Srek

"Eungh~" EunHyuk mengerang gusar saat sinar matahari langsung menyorot mata terpejamnya. "Eommaaa~" erangnya lagi saat melihat sang ibu lah yang membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

"Ck, kau harus bangun eoh, ini sudah hampir siang" Ibu EunHyuk berdecak melihat putranya yang masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya.

EunHyuk mendudukan diri dan mengacak rambutnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jja! Mandilah, Eomma dan Appa menunggumu untuk sarapan" wanita paruh baya itu menepuk kepala anaknya sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

EunHyuk duduk dihadapan orang tuanya yang sudah sejak tadi di ruang makan.

"Kenapa Eomma dan Appa belum makan?" tanyanya saat melihat mangkuk nasi keduanya masih kosong.

"Tentu saja kami menunggu mu sayang." Jawab wanita satu-satunya disana "kemarikan mangkuk nasi mu, Eomma akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu" lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih Eomma" ucap EunHyuk saat menerima mangkuknya yang sudah terisi nasi dan sedikit lauk.

"Ne, kau bisa mengambil lauk yang kau inginkan sendiri"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang tanpa obrolan hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar dalam ruang makan tersebut.

.

.

.

EunHyuk masuk ke kamar lamanya untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa kembali ke Seoul. Orang tuanya sudah berangkat ke Seoul beberapa saat lalu tapi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu di Gwangju. EunHyuk berencana akan menemui Junsu dulu sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

Ia menyandang tas punggungnya, dan menutup kamar miliknya. Melangkah menuju pintu keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar mendiang kakaknya, ia sedikit ragu saat memegang kenop pintu tersebut tapi hatinya seakan mendorongnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Clek

EunHyuk perlahan membuka pintu tersebut, matanya di sambut dengan ranjang single bed di tengah ruangan disisinya terdapat nakas dengan lampu tidur dan jam beker juga dua figura foto diatasnya. Di sisi lainnya terdapat jendela yang mengarah langsung pada halaman samping rumah mereka.

EunHyuk kemudian duduk di single bed itu, mengelusnya pelan sprei, bantal, kepla ranjang, nakas, dan jemari kurus itu akhirnya sampai pada 1 figura dengan potret empat orang. Disana terlihat orang tuanya mengapit namja muda mengenakan seragam SMP dengan membawa piala ditangannya, Sang ayah merangkul bahu sempit namja SMP itu, sedangkan ibunya memeluk perut seorang namja kecil lain di pangkuannya, itu dirinya. Mungkin saat itu EunHyuk masih 8 atau 9 tahunan.

EunHyuk tersenyum melihatnya, Hyung-nya memang sangat pintar. Terbukti dari piala yang ia pegang, Hyungnya memang sering sekali mendapat piala atau penghargaan lain dari lomba-lomba kecerdasan yang ia ikuti, jadi tak heran kalau ia menjadi anak kesayangan sekaligus anak kebanggaan orang tuanya. Bahkan hingga hari ini pun, saat keluarga mereka pindah ke Seoul, orang tuanya masih memberikan kamar pribadi untuk mendiang kakaknya.

Sementara EunHyuk sendiri memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda dari Hyung-nya, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku ataupun hal yang seperti dilakukan Hyung-nya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berlatih gerakan-gerakan tari baru yang ia dapat dari DVD yang ia pinjam dari temannnya. Dan mungkin bisa ditebak, orang tuanya tidak sama sekali mendukung hobinya. Orang tuanya menginginkan EunHyuk seperti Hyung-nya yang berprestasi di bidang akademis.

Terkadang EunHyuk merasa sedih saat orang tuanya menyuruh ia untuk berhenti melakukan hobinya dan melarangnya mendekati dengan sesuatu apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia menari. Tapi, saat ia putus asa dan bersedih atas tindakan orang tuanya, akan selalu ada satu orang yang selalu mendukungnya dan memberinya semangat, memberinya senyuman yang membuat EunHyuk tersenyum kembali dan tetap menjalani dunia dancenya, walaupun saat itu EunHyuk masih sangat muda tapi dia selalu ada bersamanya untuk terus mendukungnya.

Orang itu adalah mendiang KAKAK lelakinya, Lee Young Jae.

EunHyuk mengambil figura lainnya, disana terlihat dua orang namja muda beda tinggi saling merangkul. Itu EunHyuk dan YoungJae. Dan foto tersebut merupakan foto terakhir dirinya bersama YoungJae, saat itu YoungJae masih menjadi mahasiswa baru di salah satu universitas ternama di kotanya. Dan seperti biasa YoungJae sedang mengantar EunHyuk untuk mengikuti lomba dance yang ia ikuti.

EunHyuk tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Menatap keluar melalui jendela di kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Hyung~ tolong bantu aku~" EunHyuk kecil menggosok kedua telapak tangan kecilnya dengan wajah penuh permohonan._

_Young Jae menutup buku yang sedang ia baca kemudian menatap adiknya "Kali ini apa eoh?" tanyanya._

"_Tolong alihkan perhatian Appa , aku akan menyelinap dari halaman samping seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya Appa sedang menonton tv, aku taku t ia akan memergoki ku" EunHyuk memberi alasan, ruang tengah keluarganya memang di desain dengan jendela kaca besar yang akan mengarah langsung pada samping rumahnya. akan gawat kalau ayahnya memergokinya pergi berlatih dance._

"_Kau tahu, beberapa hari lagi aku harus mengikuti lomba" lanjut EunHyuk, melayangkan tatapan memelasnya._

"_Hm, baiklah. Kka! Pergilah ke belakang"_

"_Aaa, terimakasih Hyung, kau memang kakak ku yang paling baik, aku mencintaimu"_

"_Aissh"_

.

.

"Keh…" EunHyuk mengelus potret kakaknya dengan hati-hati, menatap sendu pada figura tersebut.

.

.

_Ttak, ttak, ttak!_

"_Hyuuung~"_

_Ttak, ttak!_

_EunHyuk mengetuk jendela kamar kakaknya dengan kerikil di tangannya. Dia memanggil pelan Hyungnya._

_Clek,_

_EunHyuk menghela nafas lega saat sang kakak akhirnya membuka jendela kamar. _

"_Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya, EunHyuk mengangguk. "Tunggu disana, Hyung akan membukakan pintu belakang untukmu" EunHyuk mengangguk lagi, melihat sang Hyung yang menghilang keluar kamar._

_Clek_

"_Hyukie, cepat kemari…"_

_EunHyuk segera mengendap kecil kearah pintu belakang yang telah dibuka kan oleh kakaknya._

"_Terimakasih Hyung" YoungJae hanya menepuk kepala EunHyuk untuk menjawab terimakasih EunHyuk._

.

.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali Hyung?"

"Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan ku secepat itu?"

"inii semua gara-gara aku 'kan Hyung?"

.

.

_EunHyuk kecil menaiki ranjang kakaknya, matanya melirik pada meja belajar disudut lain kamar itu. penuh dengan tumpukan buku, dan kertas-kertas entah apa itu. EunHyuk mengernyit melihat banyaknya buku itu. bagaimana mungkin Hyung-nya suka membaca buku-buku tebal seperti itu. melihatnya saja kepala EunHyuk terasa pening._

"_Hyukie~ sedang apa kau disini?" tanya YoungJae, di bahunya tersampir handuk kecil dengan rambut sedikit basah._

"_Kenapa? memangnya aku tidak boleh tiduran di ranjang kakakku sendiri?"_

"_Kau pemarah sekali eoh… Hyung kan hanya bertanya kkk~" EunHyuk memajukan bibir bawahnya saat mendengar decakan dari bibir YoungJae._

"_Eeeung, Hyung" panggil EunHyuk setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam._

"_ne"_

"_Kenapa Hyung baik sekali padaku?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Hyung selalu mendukungku dan menyemangatiku untuk menari, padahal Appa dan Eomma tidak pernah menyukai hobiku itu, kau bahkan datang dan menemaniku saat aku lomba"_

"_Hehe, tentu saja itu karena kau adik ku"_

"_Kalau itu aku tahu. Aku ingin jawaban yang lain Hyung" EunHyuk beringsut duduk mendekat pada YoungJae yang sedang duduk dibibir ranjang._

"_Eummmh…"_

"_Hyung!"_

"_Hm, ne!. kau ingin membuat Appa dan Eomma bangga padamu kan?" tanya YoungJae yang diangguki oleh EunHyuk. "Hyung rasa kau juga bisa menjadi anak kebanggaan Appa dan Eomma"_

"_Caranya?"_

"_Dengan menari"_

"_Maksud Hyung?"_

_YoungJae menepuk kepala adiknya. "Mungkin suatu saat kau bisa menunjukan pada mereka, bahwa dengan menari kau bisa membanggakan mereka. Kau ingin menjadi anak kebanggaan Appa kan?"_

"_tentu! Aku ingin seperti Hyung yang menjadi anak kebanggaan Appa"_

"_Maka dari itu, kau harus tunjukan pada mereka. Bahwa dengan menaripun kau bisa membanggakan mereka, arrachi?"_

_EunHyuk mengangguk. "Tapi kalau mereka tetap tidak suka"_

"_Aissh, kau jangan menyerah dulu emm. Kau tenang saja, Hyung akan selalu mendukungmu okay. Menarilah selama kau menyukainya. Hyung yakin, suatu saat Appa dan Eomma pasti akan bangga padamu yang pandai menari seperti Hyung yang selalu bangga padamu. Ingat! Hyung akan selalu mendukungmu okay! Fighting!" Mendengar itu, EunHyuk mengepalkan telapak tangannya._

"_FIGHTING!" kata EunHyuk penuh semangat dan memeluk kakak lelakinya dari belakang. Demi apapun! YoungJae adalah kakak yang terbaik baginya._

"_Hyuki sayang Hyung~"_

.

.

"Saranghae Hyung~, Hyukie sayang Hyung~" ucap EunHyuk sedikit bergetar, masih dengan mengelus potret wajah kakaknya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah isakan itu keluar. matanya juga terlihat memerah menahan air mata yang bisa kapan saja keluar dari manik mata tipisnya.

.

.

.

EunHyuk kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan menaiki taxi dari stasiun menuju rumahnya, dari Gwangju ia menggunakan kereta express. Tadi, sebelum kembali ke Seoul juga ia telah menemui sahabat karibnya—JunSu—dan berbicara banyak hal dengannya. Dan terntu saja ia telah menitipkan kunci rumahnya pada adik sepupu Eomma-nya.

Tubuhnya yang lelah, membuat EunHyuk sedikit terlelap. Belum lagi perjalanan dari Gwangju yang membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin lelah.

.

"_Yah, mungkin bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang 'penari' dan seseorang yang sangat mencintai menari harus terpaksa berhenti menari"_

_._

"_Aissh, kau jangan menyerah dulu emm. Kau tenang saja, Hyung akan selalu mendukungmu okay. Menarilah selama kau menyukainya. Hyung yakin, suatu saat Appa dan Eomma pasti akan bangga padamu yang pandai menari seperti Hyung yang selalu bangga padamu. Ingat! Hyung akan selalu mendukungmu okay! Fighting!"_

_._

"Tuan, tuan, kau sudah sampai"

"Hah!" EunHyuk sedikit linglung saat melihat seorang supir taxi saat dirinya membuka mata.

"Kau sudah sampai, tuan"

"Eoh" EunHyuk melirik keluar taxi. "Ne, terimakasih paman~"

EunHyuk keluar setelah membayar taxinya, dan melangkah kearah rumahnya yang tak jauh dari jalan raya.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini EunHyuk selalu terbayang dengan ucapan namja aegyo itu eoh? Bahkan ingatan ucapan kakaknya malah membuat ucapan itu semakin terngiang dan terulang terus-menerus di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi matanya belum juga mengantuk padahal tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin sekali beristirahat. Ck, entah dapat dorongan dari mana, EunHyuk malah membuka i-pad miliknya, dan membuka situs yang sangat populer di dunia maya. Dengan lihai tangannya mengetikan beberapa nama di kolom pencarian. setelah menunggu beberapa saat, munculah banyak hasil dari keywords yang ia ketikan.

Jari panjangnya memencet salah satu hasil pencariannya dan munculah video dance dari lima orang yang satu minggu ini di kenalnya. Ya! EunHyuk mengetikan nama anggota dari kelompok dance yang sangat populer di sekolahnya. Dan hasil yang ia dapat benar-benar diluar dugaanya. Rupanya kelompok dance itu memang sangat terkenal di kalangan pelajar baik di sekolah sampai sekolah lain bahkan pelajar SMU dari kota lain pun banyak yang mengenal mereka.

.

.

.

"Aa" EunHyuk sempat terkesima dengan kemampuan menari mereka. Mereka menari dengan sangat baik, dan teratur. Power mereka tidak terlalu berlebihan, tapi EunHyuk bisa merasakan mereka menari dengan perasaan senang dan bangga. Mereka terlihat menikmati tiap hentakan, seolah mengalir begitu saja, tapi EunHyuk tau mereka pasti sudah bekerja keras untuk bisa melakukan itu. Dan satu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat melihat video-video mereka, Ia merasa… sesuatu yang selama ini menghilang dan entah tenggelam dimana didalam dirinya, dan yang selama ini ia cari-cari, seperti muncul dihadapannya saat ini juga.

Sekali lagi, EunHyuk memencet salah satu video yang ada di layar i-padnya.

.

.

.

'Annyeong Haseyo~ aku Henly~" EunHyuk sedikit tersenyum saat melihat namja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'pipi mochi' itu muncul pertama kali dalam video.

'Dia Kibum~ jangan tertipu dengan wajah manisnya okay, sebenarnya dia sangat mengerikan, kkk~'

'Yak, Henly bicara apa kau?'

'lihat kan dia sangat mengerikan saat sedang marah' video dalam layar i-pad EunHyuk menampilkan wajah Kibum yang sedang menatap jengkel pada Henry yang yang sedang merekamnya.

'ssst, dan kalian tahu, Kibumie adalah pacar dari ketua osis kita Choi Siwon'

'Ya! bicara apa kau? Aku tidak akan mentraktirmu lagi Henly!"

'hahah, kita tinggalkan pacar Choi Siwon yang sedang marah. Sekarang ayo kita intip SungMin dan KyuHyun~' EunHyuk terkekeh melihat video tersebut.

'Lihat-lihat, mereka bahkan belum berpacaran. Tapi coba kalian lihat betapa mesranya mereka berdua, ck' EunHyuk semakin terkekeh saat melihat video di layar i-padnya menampilkan SungMin dan KyuHyun yang sedang bermain game dengan psp, sesekali terlihat KyuHyun yang menggoda SungMin dengan mencubit-cubit pipi salju namja aegyo tersebut.

'Dan sekarang kita lihat pangeran 'dance' kita… tentu saja dia sedang menari. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak juga lelah, atau dia memang tidak punya rasa lelah' suara henry masih terdengar dalam video tersebut tapi di layari-padnya terlihat seorang lelaki muda dengan menggunakan celana training hitam dan singlet hitam yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya sehingga membuat otot bicep dan tricep nya terlihat jelas, orang itu membelakangi kamera Henry. Tapi berkat cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya, membuat EunHyuk bisa dengan jelas mengenali orang itu. Lagian tanpa melihat wajahnya pun EunHyuk sudah dapat menebak orang itu, memang siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee DongHae?

EunHyuk melihat DongHae yang tengah meliukan tubuhnya, menari sesuai musik yang mengalun. Gerakannya sungguh lentur dan terlihat sangan anggun, berkelas, elegan. Entahlah sepertinya EunHyuk tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lewat kata. EunHyuk menatap dengan serius gerakan tari DongHae. hingga ia di kejutkan saat Henry semakin mendekat ke arah DongHae. dan ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba DongHae menghentikan tariannya dan menghadap Henry dan kameranya.

'katakan 'Annyeong' DongHae-ya'

'Eoh, Annyeong~' DongHae tertawa lebar

'Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan DongHae-sshi' Henry berlagak seperti wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai narasumber.

'ehem, tentu saja aku sedang latihan. Kau tau beberapa hari lagi kami akan mengikuti lomba, tapi coba lihat anggota yang lain, mereka malah asyik-asyikan tidur dan berpacaran'

'Ya! aku tidak. Aku sudah lelah makanya aku istirahat' sahut Kibum dari belakang Henry.

'kkk~' DongHae terkekeh

'YA! siapa yang berpacaran!' suara cempreng SungMin terdengar

'Tentu saja kau dan KyuHyun'

'Aku tidak. KyuHyun selalu menggangguku! Padahal aku sedang ingin memecahkan skor tertinggi ku' video kini menyorot pada SungMin dan KyuHyun.

'Aku mencoba untuk membantumu Minimi kkk~'

'Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!' SungMin cemberut.

'Hahaha, lihat. Kalian bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar'

'KAU CARI MATI YAH! DONGHAE-YA!' teriak SungMin, video kini telah beralih pada DongHae kembali. Memperlihatkan DongHae yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak hingga mata teduh itu melengkung indah.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA' Henry juga tertawa bersama DongHae.

'Enough DongHae-ya~' ucap Henry pada DongHae, membuat namja tampan itu berhenti terbahak meskipun tawa itu masih jelas terdengar.

'sekarang, ayo kita minta dukungan pada teman-teman kita'

'Eoh ne'

'YEOROBUN~~ dukung kami terus okay, kami janji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita. Tanpa dukungan kalian, kami tidak mungkin ada di lomba nasional ini. Dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini untuk kelompok kami. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terimakasih. Semoga kita berhasil! FIGHTING!" ucap DongHae semangat, tak lupa ia membungkuk hormat. Mata teduhnya berbinar penuh semangat dan tersenyum sangat indah.

'Benar-benar sangat berbeda' EunHyuk tersenyum kecil 'apa dia benar-benar mencitai dance?' EunHyuk menutup i-padnya. 'dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang beberapa hari ini ku lihat' EunHyuk membatin. Tadi saat ia melihat DongHae di video, ia seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu. dirinya yang dulu yang sangatmencintai dance dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi melihat DongHae yang beberapa hari lalu juga, EunHyuk seperti melihat dirinya saat kematian kakak lelakinya. Pandangan kosong dan tidak bersemangat.

Deg

.

"_Aissh, kau jangan menyerah dulu emm. Kau tenang saja, Hyung akan selalu mendukungmu okay." _

.

"Hyung~"

.

"_Menarilah selama kau menyukainya. Hyung yakin, suatu saat Appa dan Eomma pasti akan bangga padamu yang pandai menari seperti Hyung yang selalu bangga padamu."_

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung?"

.

"_Ingat! Hyung akan selalu mendukungmu okay! Fighting!"_

_._

"_Jadi ku mohon…"_

_"Semoga kau bisa sedikit memikirkan hal tersebut HyukJae-sshi, aku dan teman-teman akan sangat berterima kasih sekali"_

_._

"_Yah, mungkin bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang 'penari' dan seseorang yang sangat mencintai menari harus terpaksa berhenti menari"_

_._

"_Kami akan mulai latihan dance lagi hari ini sepulang sekolah, kau bisa datang jika kau mau"_

.

.

.

Kelas sudah ramai saat EunHyuk sampai, pagi ini ia sedikit terlambat bangun karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Untung saja ia tidak benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas.

"HyukJae-ya… bagaimana akhir pekanmu"

"Baik" jawab EunHyuk singkat.

"kau benar-benar di rumah saja?"

"Tentu saja, itu kan yang aku katakana padamu"

"Ck, minggu depan kau harus berakhir pekan denganku okay. Harus! Tidak ada penolakan"

"Hmm"

.

.

.

"Hey HyukJae-ya… ayo kita makan siang~" Ajak RyeoWook, pemuda mungil itu mencoba menggeret lengan EunHyuk.

"Aku ngantuk RyeoWook, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Biarkan aku istirahat"

"Eoh wae? Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Ck, sepertinya EunHyuk lupa kalau namja mungil di sampingnya adalah seorang yang selalu ingin tau apa yang dilakukan orang lain. Termasuk dirinya.

"Tidak penting. Lebih baik sekarang kau ke cafeteria, dan belikan aku makanan" jawab EunHyuk sedikit lesu.

"Begitukah?"

"heum" sesuai perkataan EunHyuk, RyeoWook segera pergi meninnggalkan EunHyuk sendiri di kelas.

'polos juga anak itu'

.

.

.

Sekali lagi EunHyuk katakan, RyeoWook adalah teman yang sangat baik meskipun terkadang menjengkelkan karena mulut cerewetnya dan sifat ingin taunya yang terlalu berlebihan. Namja mungil itu membelikannya makanan sekaligus minuman di cafeteria. Belum lagi namja mungil itu membantunya menyalin PR yang tidak sempat EunHyuk kerjakan di rumah. Kkk~ RyeoWook adalah teman yang sangat diandalkan.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhir sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tadi, tapi EunHyuk masih di kelasnya. Sepertinya, ia menunggu sekolah benar-benar sepi untuk pulang. Meskipun tadi ada perdebatan kecil terjadi antara dirinya dan RyeoWook. Hah! Namja mungil itu memaksa untuk pulang bersama EunHyuk. Tapi EunHyuk menolaknya, memberi alasan ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena menunggu jemputan dari Appa-nya yang baru pulang dari Jepang dan EunHyuk juga bilang ia akan berjalan-jalan dengan Appanya. Awalnya RyeoWook tidak percaya, tapi setelah EunHyuk meyakinkan akhirnya namja mungil itu mau pulang juga.

Sedikit berbohong, tidak papa 'kan?

.

.

.

EunHyuk kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang tidak cukup asing baginya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya gusar, apakah ia akan mengetuk atau tidak? Apakah pilihannya benar atau tidak?  
"Hyung akan selalu mendukungku kan?"

"Hmp" EunHyuk menganggukan kepalanya yakin, hingga akhirnya ia mengetukan jarinya pada pintu di depannya.

EunHyuk menunggu cukup lama, sebelum pintu itu benar-benar terbuka menampakan wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi EunHyuk karena pipi gembulnya.

EunHyuk tersenyum kearahnya, maju satu langkah kedepan. Hingga terlihatlah beberapa orang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sedikit memberikan senyuman pada mereka, walaupun sebenarnya EunHyuk tau kalau suasana diantara mereka terkesan sangat canggung.

"Annyeong~" sapa EunHyuk pelan.

Hening…

.

.

.

-tbc-

*Samgyetang : alias sup ayam ginseng. Makanan ini dibuat dari ayam muda, ketan, ginseng, bawang putih, jahe dan bumbu pelengkap lainnya.

a/n : Annyeong~ ketemu saya lagi, semoga gak bosan yah?  
oh kemarin ada yang tanya, kenapa hae bisa langsung kenal sama hyuk?, terus ada juga yang nanya apa hyuk gak kenal hae? Pertanyaan teman2 akan terjawab nanti, atau mungkin kalian bisa nebak-nebak sendiri.  
okay, terimakasih buat chingudeul yang udah review di chap kemarin, yang ngefave atau follow ff gaje ini juga saya ucapkan terimakasih, dan untuk silent readers… saya masih nunggu kemunculan kalian… sekali lagi saya ucapkan Gamsahaeyo~ Gamsahyukyo~ chingudeul~

SARANGHAEYO~~

.

lee ikan, sweetyhaehyuk, akuu, Guest, Hyukies, nurul. p. putri , Cho Kyura, dhian930715ELF, bluerissing, megajewels, iss sie jewels, gaem, pumpkinsparkyumin, Park Young Min-chan, Amandhharu0522, Chen Clouds, Arum Junnie, anchofishy, chaca, niknukss, jiaehaehyuk

.

Review Jusseyo~

V

v


	7. Chapter 7

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise 5 Kiss

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

**Yes! Silent Readers!**

.

Ruangan dengan cermin besar di salah satu sudutnya itu terdengar ramai dengan segala tingkah dari beberapa pemuda di dalamnya. Di sofa terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan ekspresi wajah berbeda, pemuda dengan garis wajah aegyo itu kini tengah cemberut dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada menatap tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya..

"KyuHyun, biar aku yang selesaikan!"

"Diamlah Ming, aku hampir memecahkan rekornya"

"Biar aku saja"

"Kau tidak akan bisa Ming, kau selalu kalah di tengah. jadi biar aku yang teruskan" KyuHyun memaksa.

"ck" Sungmin makin mencebikan bibirnya. Ia kesal! KyuHyun dengan seenaknya saja merebut benda mirip persegi panjang—psp—itu, padahal ia hampir saja mencapai rekornya. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menerima jawaban KyuHyun yang seolah menganggapnya tidak bisa bermain game.

.

Di sudut lain, dua orang yang sejak tadi mengutak-atik laptop putih di lantai ruangan kini malah menatap keributan kecil itu dengan wajah datar. Ck! Melihat SungMin dan KyuHyun yang bertengkar karena psp itu seperti rutinitas bagi mereka.

"aku bersumpah, KyuHyun tidak benar-benar ingin mengambil psp itu"

"Ye?" Henry sedikit tidak mengerti ucapan Kibum.

"Ck, bahkan kau yang lebih sering menggoda mereka. Kenapa kau malah tidak tau maksudku!"

"Jelaskan pada ku, Kibum" Pinta Henry.

"Aku bisa melihat KyuHyun hanya ingin mencari perhatian SungMin, kau tau sendiri…"

"KyuHyun tidak mau SungMin mengabaikannya" Henry melanjutkan. Kibum menampilkan senyum andalannya.

"sepertinya pipi mochi-mu itu terlalu bulat, sampai membuat kerja otakmu lelet" ejek kibum

"YA! Kau mau mati Eoh!" Henry memukul brutal Kibum dengan topi miliknya. Sesekali kibum melawan sehinngga membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin gaduh karena teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas keduanya.

Tok, tok, tok…

"Eoh" Henry mengehentikan pukulannya dan menatap pintu.

"Tidak biasanya DongHae mengetuk pintu" Kibum merapikan rambut hitamnya.

"Mungkin itu bukan DongHae. Kau buka saja pintunya, Henry" KyuHyun menyuruh Henry.

"Kau saja yang membukanya, Kibum"

"Telingamu tuli yah? lagi pula disini kau yang paling muda Henry, jadi kau yang harus membukakan pintu" ucap kibum ketus.

"Biar aku yang membukanya" Henry hampir membalas ucapan Kibum jika saja SungMin tak menawarkan diri untuk membukakan pintu. Lagi pula Sungmin tidak mau mendengar ocehan tidak penting keduanya jika perdebatan kecil itu berlanjut.

.

Clek

"Eo!" bibir shape'M' SungMin menbulat lucu saat melihat seorang namja dengan seragam rapi berdiri di depan pintu basecamp mereka.

SungMin mengerjapkan matanya saat orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu tersenyum canggung kearahnya, orang itu maju selangkah, memperlihatkan dirinya pada pemuda lain didalam sana.

"Annyeong~" sapa orang di luar dengan senyuman canggung yang sangat kentara. Sementara itu, tiga orang di dalam sana menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan SungMin.

.

.

.

DongHae baru saja keluar dari ruangan Jung Ssaem untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang perlombaan yang akan ia jalani kurang dari dua bulan lagi. Ia melangkah dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan mp4 dengan earphone yang bertenggerdi telinganya.

Tap, tap, tap

DongHae menuruni anak tangga menuju basecampnya. Ia juga sebenarnya sedang memikirkan bagaimana mengembangkan konsep tarian mereka dengan 4 orang penari didalamnya. Andai saja EunHyuk mau membantu dan terlibat dalam lomba itu mungkin akan membuatnya lebih mudah, namun sayang sekali pemuda skinny itu menolak dengan tegas permintaannya.

Sebenarnya DongHae sendiri heran kenapa EunHyuk berbohong padanya soal ia yang tidak bisa menari, bahkan EunHyuk menyebut dengan keras kalau menari itu sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Ck, apa kepalanya terbentur hingga ia tak bisa menari lagi? Jelas-jelas beberapa tahun silam ia melihat EunHyuk yang memperlihatkan skill menarinya yang sangat hebat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bahkan lebih dewasa dari EunHyuk sendiri. Ia dapat melihat wajah EunHyuk terlihat paling bersinar di kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Hah" DongHae menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu basecamp.

Clek.

.

.

.

Empat orang itu kini tengah menatap seseorang disana dengan pandangan berbeda. SungMin dengan tatapan berbinarnya, mungkin namja aegyo itu sudah tau maksud kedatangan EunHyuk disini. KyuHyun dan Henry dengan tatapan bertanyanya. Sedangkan Kibum menatap EunHyuk dengan tatapan datar meski dalam hati ia berharap. Kibum pikir mungkin dengan datangnya EunHyuk disini dan bergabung dengan kelompok menarinya, itu akan lebih memudahkan mereka. Mereka tidak perlu mengubah konsep yang sudah jauh-jauh hari mereka buat. Dan hanya meneruskan atau mungkin sedikit mengajari EunHyuk gerakan-gerakan dance bagian DongHae tanpa harus perlu merombak gerakan itu secara keseluruhan.

"Jadi HyukJae-sshi?" suara SungMin memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta diantara mereka.

EunHyuk menatap satu persatu tatapan mata mereka, pemuda skinny itu sedikit merasa de javu, ini seperti saat pertama kali EunHyuk berada disini dan menerima tatapan yang tak jauh berbeda dari mereka dengan saat itu.

"Aku—"

'Hyung akan mendukungku!'

"apa tawaran kalian masih berlaku untuk ku?"

"Apa kau menyetujui permintaan kami?" sambar SungMin.

"Emmh, sepertinya" EunHyuk mengangguk pelan.

.

Clek

.

DongHae melihat 4 orang temannya tengah mengitari seorang namja yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi. Dari sini ia bisa melihat senyum sumringah pada bibir Sungmin.

"Ah! DongHae!" Henry yang pertama kali menyadari pemuda tampan itu kemudian berlari kecil kearahnya dan merangkul pundak DongHae untuk menggeretnya pada sofa.

"Kita kedatangan tamu" seloroh Henry yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari DongHae.

EunHyuk menoleh padanya, menyunggingkan senyum kaku di sudut-sudut bibirnya yang kecil. DongHae diam menatap lurus pada EunHyuk. Entah kenapa saat mendapat tatapan ini, EunHyuk malah mengingat kejadian saat DongHae mengajaknya ke studio pribadi mereka minggu lalu.  
EunHyuk menarik bibirnya kembali saat mendapat tatapan langsung dari DongHae. Suasana di ruangan tersebut mendadak kaku.

Sret

"Eoh" EunHyuk menoleh menghadap SungMin yang merangkul bahunya. Sungmin tersenyum padanya dan mengajaknya berdiri menghadap Henry yang tengah merangkul DongHae. sementara itu KyuHyun berdiri di sebelah EunHyuk dan Kibum berada di sebelah kiri SungMin.

"Jadi DongHae-ya. sepertinya kita tidak perlu terlalu merubah konsep awal. HyukJae-sshi akan bergabung dengan kita mulai saat ini" SungMin menatap EunHyuk "Benarkan, HyukJae-sshi?"

"Em, Ne" EunHyuk mengangguk kecil. DongHae menatap teman-temannya, mereka seperti menunggu persetujuan dari DongHae. Ck, bukankah minggu lalu DongHae yang paling menginginkan EunHyuk untuk bergabung? Tapi kenapa saat ini justru DongHae lah yang paling terlihat enggan untuk menerima EunHyuk.

DongHae melepas rangkulan Henry dan melangkahkan kakinya pada sudut ruangan.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu eoh?" ingin sekali rasanya KyuHyun menepak kepala DongHae.

"Heh, kita lihat saja apa yang akan di lakukannya" Kibum menimpali ucapan KyuHyun. EunHyuk bertatapan dengan SungMin yang masih merangkul bahunya.

.

"Kenapa kalian diam disitu. Bukankah kita harus berlatih" DongHae berhenti di sebelah sound system yang berada tepat di depan cermin. Dia menatap kelima namja itu melalui pantulan cermin di hadapannya. "Kita kembali ke konsep awal" lanjutnya. Membuat kelima namja tersebut tersenyum senang seraya ber-high five.

Entahlah, DongHae sendiri tidak tau atau mungkin belum tau apa yang membuat EunHyuk berubah pikiran sehingga mau bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa lega karena ia pikir ia tidak perlu merubah konsep awal yang memang sudah jauh-jauh hari telah mereka rancang. Dan menurutnya kalaupun mereka mengubah konsepnya ia yakin penampilan kelompoknya tidak akan memuaskan seperti biasa. Apalagi perlombaan itu akan di helat kurang dari dua bulan dari sekarang. Dan Donghae tidak mau jika itu sampai terjadi, ini adalah perlombaan terakhir mereka sebelum ujian, ingat?. Dan ia tidak mau mengecewakan sekolahnya, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berlima tengah melakukan peregangan untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. EunHyuk mengikuti arahan Kibum saat melakukan peregangan. Ia sedikit tersenyum mengingat ini adalah pertama kali untuknya melakukan hal ini setelah 4tahun.

Sementara itu DongHae menatap mereka dari sofa. Sebenarnya dia lebih sering melirik EunHyuk yang terlihat masih sedikit kaku. Padahal itu hanya peregangan. Dan satu yang masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam pikirannya adalah, apa EunHyuk tidak mengingatnya? Bukan kah malam itu mereka sempat mengobrol bersama, ya walaupun itu hanya sebentar DongHae selalu mengingat EunHyuk. Terlepas dari DongHae yang selalu mengamati EunHyuk mengendap-mengendap di halamn samping rumahnya sendiri dari balik jendela kamar di rumah kakeknya dulu.

"Och" EunHyuk memekik saat Kibum membantunya menekuk kakinya ke belakang untuk peregangan.

"Kau harus hati-hati Kibumie"

"tidak apa-apa SungMin-ah" ucap EunHyuk yang tak lagi memanggil sungmin dengan formal. Sungmin sendiri yang menyuruhnya.

.

"Baiklah sudah cukup pemanasannya, sekarang kita mulai berlatih" DongHae berjalan kearah sound system dan menyalakan instrument music untuk yang sudah mereka pilih untuk lomba kali ini.

"HyukJae-ya, sebaiknya kau ke samping dulu untuk melihat tarian kami. Kau bisa sekalian mengikutinya jika menurutmu ada gerakan yang cukup mudah dalam tarian kami" seloroh KyuHyun yang mendapat anggukan dari EunHyuk.

"atau mungkin kau bisa bersama DongHae untuk melihat video kami. Sebenarnya kami sudah membuat video saat kami berlatih ini sebelum sesuatu menimpa DongHae" ucap SungMin walau diakhir kalimat ia seperti menahan ucapannya. EunHyuk tersenyum mengerti.

.

.

.

Musik mulai terdengar dan EunHyuk mengamati mereka berempat dengan serius. Ia mendengar musik yang mengalun, tidak terlalu enerjik dan beatnya cenderung lebih santai, namun ia dapat merasakan kalau musik ini sepertinya menjorok pada perasaan sakit hati seseorang. Di tambah lagi dengan gerakan luwes dan ekspresi dari keempat orang didepannya yang seperti seseorang yang sakit hati karena kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

Sesekali ia mengikuti gerakan tangan dan kaki yang menurutnya cukup mudah untuk di ikuti dan di hafal. EunHyuk mengangguk saat ia sedikit bisa melakukan gerakan tangan itu.

DongHae lagi-lagi mengamati EunHyuk yangsekarang tengah mengikuti gerakan tangan yang ia lihat dari teman-temannya. 'Benarkah orang yang kini ku lihat adalah orang yang sama yang pernah aku lihat dulu?' tanya DongHae pada dirinya sendiri 'kenapa ia terlihat kaku?' Sangat berbeda dengan seseorang yang ia lihat 6 tahun lalu.

Berterimakasihlah pada memori otaknya yang masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik hingga ia masih mengingat betul gerakan-gerakan hebat dari namja seumurannya—EunHyuk—waktu itu.

.

.

.

Menilik lagi kejadian minggu lalu saat DongHae pertama kali melihat EunHyuk di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat ia mulai tidak bersemangat mengikuti lomba terakhirnya, ia melihat seorang dengan wajah yang selama ini ia simpan baik-baik dalam otaknya. Wajah seseorang yang menjadi alasan baginya berada di dunia tari. Wajah seseorang yang masih terlihat kekanakan dengan binar jenaka yang seolah menguar dengan sendirinya sekalipun wajah itu dalam keadaan serius seprti saat ini.

DongHae ingat betul saat EunHyuk keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan guru Shin, ia dengan cepat memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menanyakan tentang murid pindahan—EunHyuk—itu, apakah murid tersebut berasal dari Gwangju. Mendengar jawaban dari kepala sekolahnya yang membenarkan pertanyaannya, DongHae seperti mendapat penyemangat baru saat itu. Walaupun kepala sekolah itu sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba murid kebanggaan sekolahnya bertanya tentang murid baru tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi berterimakasihlah pada memori otaknya yang masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Saat sedang serius memperhatikan, tiba-tiba Henry melangkah kedepan sound system dan menjeda musik itu.

"Kau akan melakukan solo dance di menit ini" ucap SungMin.

"NE?!" EunHyuk terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya, menit ini adalah saat DongHae melakukan solo dance'nya. Kau yang akan melakukannya" ucap KyuHyun santai.

"Ye? Kenapa tidak salah satu dari kalian saja yang melakukannya, aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik disini, tapi bukan untuk menjadi center di perform nanti"

"Kami sudah mendapat part masing-masing HyukJae-ya. Dan sekarang adalah part DongHae jadi harus kau yang melakukannya. Jika salah satu dari kami yang menarikan bagian DongHae, kita akan lebih membuang waktu untuk berlatih lagi, dan tentu saja kami harus melatihmu juga 'kan?" jelas Sungmin. EunHyuk diam mendengarnya, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan SungMin.

"Hn, tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?" tersirat kekhawatiran dalam mata tipis EunHyuk.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan mengajarimu okay." Kibum menepuk bahu EunHyuk "Benar kan DongHae-ya?" Kibum menatap DongHae yang kini tengah menatap mereka berlima—EunHyuk lebih tepatnya.

"Eoh?" DongHae yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kibum sedikit terkejut dan menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ne, tentu saja" lanjut DongHae setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

EunHyuk tersenyum mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia takut tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik, ia sadaria sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan dunia tari. Tapi mendengar ucapan dari teman-teman 'baru' nya, rasa kepercayaan diri EunHyuk mulai muncul.

.

"Eoh, agar EunHyuk lebih mudah menghafalnya. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat video yang sudah kita buat dulu?" saran Henry.

"Ide bagus" Ucap KyuHyun.

"Tumben otakmu berjalan dengan baik" timpal Kibum dengan nada mengesalkan menurut Henry.

"Otak-ku memang selalu berjalan dengan baik kok. Tidak seperti otakmu, ku akui kau memang cerdas. Tapi tidak cukup cerdas untuk membalas ungkapan cinta seorang Choi Siwon itu" balas Henry.

"YA! kenapa kau membawa-bawa ketua osis itu hah?"

"Hei, ketua osis itu adalah calon kekasihmu, ingat?"

"Yak, dasar pipi moc-mmpphh"

"Sudahlah Kibum-ah, kalau kau menjawabnya aku yakin perdebatan anak kecil ini akan semakin panjang" SungMin membekap bibir Kibum.

"kkk~" Henry terkekeh menang.

"Kau juga Henly, diam eoh" tegas SungMin memelototi Henry yang kini mengembungkan pipi gembulnya karena mendapat senyum mengesalkan dari Kibum.

SungMin menggamit lengan EunHyuk, melangkah kearah Sofa yang sejak tadi di duduki DongHae dengan sebuah laptop terbuka di atas meja di depannya.

"Ck, pipimu makin terlihat seperti mochi Henly. Kkk~" ejek Kibum.

"Yak!..."

"Sudahlah" KyuHyun menarik lengan Henry sebelum kedua 'sahabat baik' itu memulai pertengkaran anak kecil seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

EunHyuk merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit pegal di beberapa bagian, mungkin karena sudah cukup lama ia tidak menggerakan otot-ototnya. Ia memang sering berolah raga, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda dengan gerakan tari.

EunHyuk tersenyum mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Eunhyuk merasa saat itu sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mengenal menari. Dimulai dari gerakan kecil hingga menjadi gerakan-gerakan sulit namun menyenangkan.

EunHyuk sadar ia melakukan ini untuk membantu DongHae dan teman-temannya. Karena ia merasa DongHae memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengannya. Namun satu yang belum EunHyuk sadari, bahwa dalam hati paling terdalamnya, sesungguhnya memang inilah yang EunHyuk inginkan dari dulu. Kembali ke dunia tari dan bisa membuat bangga kedua orang tuanya seperti kata Hyungnya.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n :: annyeong, terimakasih buat chingudeul yang udah ngasih ripiu di chap sebelumnya, keep review yah~ gamsahaeyo chingudeul~ Saranghaeyo~ saya tau ini pendek dan abal jadi maaf, dan maaf juga HaeHyuk momentnya belum terlalu keliatan, romancenya belum kerasa. Mianhaeyo~ #bows  
dan buat silent reader yang udah muncul aku juga ngucapin makasiiiiiiih bgt #peluk… dan tanpa bosan saya juga masih mengundang silent readers lain dari ff ini.

Guest, nurul. , Meonk and Deog, Amandahharu0522, bluerissing, Hyukies, iss sie jewels, gaem, niknukks, Cho Kyura, danactebh, Arum Junnie, Liezapetals, lee ikan, dhian930715ELF, sweetyhaehyuk, Cho KhunRy, chaca, pumpkinsparkyumin, megajewels2312, Jiae-haehyuk, akuu.

.

Sekali lagi aku ucapin terimakasih buat chingudeul semua~ gamsahaeyo~ gamsahyukyo~ saranghaeyo~

Review jusseyo

V

v


	8. Chapter 8

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

Paradise 8 Kiss

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

**Yes! Silent Readers!**

.

"ANNYEONG HASEYO!" lengkingan suara itu membuat suasana kelas semakin bising. Uuh! Eunhyuk mengernyit mendengar lengkingan tersebut. Ck telinganya bahkan sudah sangat panas mendengar mulut-mulut teman sekelasnya saling bergosip tentang operasi plastik yang di lakukan member-member girlband favoritenya. Aish! Bahkan EunHyuk melihat dua orang yeoja—teman sekelasnya sedang berebut majalah yang memuat gambar boyband-boyband baru. Ck.

"YAK! Kau mau membuat gendang telingaku rusak kah?" EunHyuk menggeplak lengan RyeoWook dengan komik onepiece'nya.

"Hehe" RyeoWook mehrong* dengan peace sign di tangan kanannya.

"HyukJae-ya"

"Hmm"

"Heee, kau tidak sopan sekali eoh"

"Aish, ada apa Ryeowook-ah" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah menutup komiknya dan menghadap Ryeowook.

"Ani, tidak jadi" jawab Ryeowook enteng.

"Yaish"

.

Pelajaran di mulai dengan matematika. Aish pelajaran yang dianggap paling menyebalkan bagi kebanyakan pelajar, termasuk Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Kkajja"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak ingin ke cafeteria? Tidak ingin makan siang kah?"

"Ye? Tidak biasanya kau yang mengajak ku duluan HyukJae"

"Kau mau pergi tidak?"

"Ne, kkajja" Ryeowook berlari kecil menyusul langkah Eunhyuk yang berada didepannya.

.

"Hyukjae-ya, kau hanya memakan itu? tidak biasanya" Ryeowook menunjuk dua donat dengan taburan meses di atasnya dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Ne, wae?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mau?" Ryeowook menawarkan mie dingin pesanannya.

"Tidak terimakasih"

.

.

Seperti biasa, Henry dan Kibum akan bertugas membeli makanan untuk anggota kelompok lainnya di jam istirahat. Saat mereka memasuki cafeteria salah satu dari mereka melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati makanannya bersama Ryeowook di salah satu meja cafeteria.

"Eo, bukan kah itu HyukJae?" tanya Henry.

"Hmm"

"Ya! tidak bisakah kau menjawabku dengan kata lain selain 'hmm'"

"Ck, matamu rusak kah? Jelas-jelas itu Hyukjae, untuk apa kau bertanya padaku"

"Haissh" Henry gemas sendiri pada Kibum. "Ayo kita kesana"

"Mo… kau saja. Aku akan membeli makanan untuk teman-teman. Setelah selesai aku akan kesana menyusulmu"

"baiklah!"

.

.

Bug

.

"Yo! HyukJae"

"Uhukk!" sepertinya tinjuan Henry pada bahu EunHyuk terlalu keras sehingga membuat Eunhyuk terkejut dan tersedak donatnya. Padahal Henry hanya bermaksud untuk menyapa Eunhyuk.

"Woo, woo, mianhae Hyuk-ah. Minumlah" Henry menyodorkan gelas berisi jus buah itu pada EunHyuk. Menyuruhnya untuk minum.

"Hhaahh, aish" Eunhyuk mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Mianhae HyukJae-ya~ aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut" Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu melirik pada Henry dengan wajah baik-baiknya "Gwenchana" katanya.

Ryeowook yang melihat interaksi keduanyapun heran, pikirnya Eunhyuk dan Henry tidak mempunyai hubungan untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Kalian berdua saling mengenal?" pertanyaan itu membuat Henry dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ne, kita bahkan dalam—ugh! YAK! Kenapa kau—"

"Ne, Henry yang membantuku menunjukan kantor kepala sekolah saat aku baru pindah kesini" EunHyuk menyuruh Henry diam dengan tatapan matanya.

"Jincharo? Kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini sebelumnya"

"ck, haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya padamu?" decak Eunhyuk.

"Hm, geure" Ryeowook mengendikan bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk kembali menatap Henry yang kini masih mengusap tulang keringnya yang terkena tendangan Eunhyuk.

'mianhae' Eunhyuk mengatakan itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Hal itu membuat Henry mendengus sebal. "Hari ini kau akan—" Henry memotong ucapannya saat melihat mata Eunhyuk melirik pada Ryeowook yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan intens, penasaran tepatnya. Eunhyuk tentunya tidak mau kalau Ryewook sampai mengetahi bahwa sekarang ia bergabung dengan kelompok dance terkenal itu. Eunhyuk tidak mau menjadi buah bibir atau lebih buruknya bahan gossip siswa sekolah ini. Mengingat Ryeowook adalah siswa yang cukup heboh dan cerewet.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi saja. Sepertinya Kibum membutuhkan bantuanku untuk membawa makanan dan minuman itu"

"Eoh, silakan" Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti pada Henry.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir akan selesai dalam beberapa saat lagi, Eunhyuk terlihat beberapa kali menguap. 'Ck, kenapa guru itu bicara terus eoh. Tidak bisakah dia diam dan memberikan tugas saja' Eunhyuk bicara dalam hati. Eunhyuk melirik pada teman sekelasnya yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Bahakn ia melihat salah satu temannya yang berada di pangki paling pojok sudah tertidur pulas. Kemudian Eunhyuk melirik RyeoWook yang tengah menghadap papan tulis dengan serius. 'benar-benar rajin' katanya dalam hati.

.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

.

"Hyukjae-ya, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Ryeowook bertanya tepat sesaat sang guru meninggalkan kelas.

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi aku sudah memikirnya, minggu lalu kau di datangi Donghae, kemudian Sungmin juga mendatangimu, dan tadi Henry juga menghampirimu di cafeteria, Apa kau berteman baik dengan mereka?" tanya Ryeowook, dalam hati ia mencabut kata-katanya yang menyatakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak rajin, ck matanya saja yang menghadap ke depan tapi pikirannya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas. Aish!

"Mereka?"

"Ne, Donghae, Sungmin, Henry, Kibum, Kyuhyun"

"Ani, aku hanya tau mereka. Tapi hubunganku dengan mereka tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, sangaaaat jauh" jawab Eunhyuk

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm" Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

Ryeowook menatap lurus mata Eunhyuk. Dapat Eunhyuk lihat, mata kecilRyeowook menyiratkan penasaran yang sangat kentara. Mungkin tidak akan aneh jika yang mendatangi Eunhyuk bukan anggota kelompok dance terkenal seperti mereka, sehingga membuat Ryeowook penasaran. Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aish, sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang bersama"

"Aku tidak bisa, mianhae" Eunhyuk menolak secara halus ajakan Ryeowook.

"Ah, wae! Kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakan ku. Aku kan hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Kita teman kan?"

"Ne, mianhae. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan" Ryeowook menyandang tasnya dan keluar kelas meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Heee, segampang itu kah? TIdak seperti biasanya, dia akan selalu menanyaiku lebih dulu"

.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok.

.

Clek

.

"Aa, HyukJae-ya… kau sudah siap untuk berlatih lagi?"

"Heem" Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali, kau bisa langsung masuk saja tanpa harus mengetuk pintu telebih dahulu" saran Sungmin.

"Eo, mianhae"

"Hei, tidak usah sungkan Hyukjae-ya. kita sudah satu grup kan?"

Clek

Terlihat Kibum memasuki basecamp. "Mana Henry?" tanya Sungmin.

"Toilet"

"Donghae?"

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar"

"Eo begitu kah?"

Henry memasuki basecamp dengan masih membenahi penampilannya. Eunhyuk menghadap Henry dan menundukan kepalanya sebentar "Mianhae, untuk yang tadi siang" katanya.

"Hee, kau tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu eoh, aku tidak papa"

"Jinjja? Syukurlah kalau begitu" tiga orang lainnya memperhatikan percakapan Henry dan Eunhyuk. "Tapi kenapa tadi siang kau menendang ku eoh" tanya Henry penasaran.

"Aaah itu, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi topik hangat besok kalau temanku tau aku masuk dalam kelompok ini"

"Eh, Wae?"

"yang ku tahu kalian cukup terkenal di kalangan pelajar SMU di sekolah ini maupun luar bahkan hingga luar kota. Jadi aku tidak mau menjadi bahan gosip di sekolah saat mereka tahu aku bergabung dalam kelompok ini, temanku itu sangat cerewet"

"Eoh, jinjja. Aku tidak menyangka aku seterkenal itu ternyata" Henry membelakangi Eunhyuk dan menghadap cermin besar kemudian memasang pose keren ala Henry dengan alis mata yang naik turun.

Membuat orang-orang lain disana merasa mual melihat pose menjijikan yang bahkan lebih terlihat seperti om-om mesum hidung belang.

Bukk

"Aw, Yak! Kibum-ah!"

"Kau menjijikan Henry, hiyy" Kibum membuat seolah dirinya bergidik setelah menimpuk Henry dengan kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong

"Haish, tapi aku keren 'kan?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. HyukJae-ya kesini" panggil Sungmin. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada di sofa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, geser. Biar HyukJae duduk disini" suruh Sungmin. Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan protesnya pada Sungmin. "Ya kenapa kau tidak geser eoh"

"Gwencahana, biar aku disini saja" ujar Eunhyk. Kyuhyun memberi tatapan kemenangan pada Sungmin. Tapi kemudian Sungmin membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"MWO?" tanya Kyuhyun sok menantang. Tapi yang Kyuhyun dapat sekarang sangat jauh dengan dugaanya. Sungmin malah melayangkan tatapan memelasnya dengan mata berkedip polos. Mirip seperti anak kelinci yang ingin di sayang. "Aish" Kyuhyun lebih senang saat Sungmin membalasnya dengan keras dari pada dengan tatapan polos seperti itu. sudah di pastikan ia akan kalah.

Sekarang Eunhyuk berada di tengah-tengah. Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk melihat video latihan saat Donghae melakukan solo dancenya.

Musik terdengar dari arah laptop. Eunhyuk memperhatikan dengan serius gerakan-gerakan Donghae. Eunhyuk melihatnya sampai akhir, mungkin gerakan itu hanya sekitar satu setengah menit tapi gerakan itu sangat sulit. dan gerakan berputar adalah gerakan yang paling sulit menurutnya.

.

Cklek

.

Donghae masuk dengan membawa kantung plastik yang bisa di pastikan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Kalian sudah mulai latihan?" tanya Donghae setelah menaruh kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman di dekat sound system.

"Kami baru akan memulainya, kkajja" ajak Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menaruh tasnya di sofa dengan beberapa tas lainnya.

Music terdengar, Eunhyuk mengikuti gerakan sesuai yang ia ingat, meskipun terkadang gerakannya tertinggal dari gerakan anggota lainnya. Tapi ia tetap mengejar, walaupun hasilnya asih saja terlihat berantakan, belum lagi pergerakannya yang masih sangat kaku.

.

.

.

Dari sofa Donghae melihat teman-temannya melakukan latihan, mereka terlihat sangat kompak dan rapi. Pengecualian untuk satu orang disana yang berdiri di tengah sedikit dibelakang. Donghae menghela nafas panjang melihat gerakan Eunhyuk seperti gerakan robotic yang sangat kaku itu, tapi percayalah dalam gerakan yang Donghae buat , ia tak pernah sekalipun memasukan gerakan robotoc di dalamnya.

"Kenapa dia kaku sekali sih?"

Donghae mencoba membayangkan kembali ingatannya beberapa tahun lalu, seorang anak kecil seumurannya yang sedang menari ditengah kerumunan banyak pemuda lain. Gerakannya sangat lentur dan sangat menyatu dengan irama lagu yang di putar saat itu. tapi kenapa… aish, bahkan Donghae sempat berpikir kalau anak yang berada diingatannya itu adalah anak yang sama dengan pemuda yang sekarang sedang mencoba mengikuti gerakan-gerakan pemuda lainnya disana.

Tapi lagi-lagi ingatannya yang berfungsi dengan baik selalu meyakinkan bahwa pemuda disana memang anak itu. wajahnya bahkan masih terlihat sama dengan anak yang selalu Donghae lihat dari jendela kamar di rumah mendiang kakenya. Dengan mata sipit kecil dan bibir yang kecil juga.

Donghae mulai penasaran, kenapa gerakan Eunhyuk bisa se'kaku itu. Menurutnya Eunhyuk yang sekarang harusnya sudah memiliki skill dance yang sangat hebat, mengingat saat masih kecil saja dia sudah mempunyai bakat yang sangat keren. Bukan tanpa alasan Donghae sangat menginginkan Eunhyuk untuk menggantikannya di kompetisi terakhirnya itu. Ia benar-benar menaruh harapan pada Eunhyuk. dan saat melihat sosok Eunhyuk di gerbang sekolah saat itu Donghae merasa seperti mendapat sebuah harapan baru dalam hidupnya.

Tapi melihat Eunhyuk yang sekarang, benar-benar jauh dari harapannya. Apalagi saat awal-awal mereka bertemu dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menjadi penggantinya. Eunhyuk bahkan meneriakinya dan berkata kalau dance itu hanya…

'DEG'

"_Aku tidak bisa menari dan aku TIDAK mau!"_

_._

_"Oh, tau apa kau? Kita bahkan baru kenal kemarin, dan kau dengan teman-temanmu itu dengan tidak sopannya menyeretku kedalam kelompok dance kalian yang __**tidak berguna **__itu"_

_._

_"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa menari!"_

_._

_"Hah, tertarik saja tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menari? mungkin Aku lebih memilih membaca komik dari pada menari dan berkumpul dengan orang-orang tidak berguna seperti kalian"_

_._

Donghae mengingatnya saat Eunhyuk mengatakan itu, perlombaan tidak berguna, orang-orang tidak berguna, itu berarti sama saja Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa menari adalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna kan? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin orang yang dulu ia lihat sangat pandai menari dan wajahnya yang begitu terlihat bersinar saat menari mengatakan hal seperti itu? dan bagaimana mungkin orang yang membuatnya berada di dunia menari bisa berkata seperti itu?

Mungkinkah ada banyak hal yang tidak di ketahuinya, dan bahkan hingga sekarang Donghae masih bisa mengingat bagaimana mata tipis itu memerah dan terlapisi sekat kaca bening yang sangat tipis sehingga dapat pecah kapanpun saat mata itu berkedip.

.

_"Y-yyaa, kau bicara seolah kau tidak seenaknya, kau bahkan memaksaku! tau apa kau tentangku! aku tidak bisa menari! dan aku tidak mau menari, huks"_

.

Benar! tau apa Donghae tentang Eunhyuk. seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu pada Eunhyuk.

Tapi mengingat hal itu Donghae malah semakin dibuat bingung saat tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendatangi basecampnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia bergabung dengan kelompok menarinya.

Sebenarnya, Apa alasan yang membuat Eunhyuk mengatakan hal kasar tentang menari saat itu? dan apa alasan yang akhirnya membuat Eunhyuk bersedia menggantikannya dan mengikuti lomba itu? Tidak mungkin 'kan jika Eunhyuk bersedia menggantikannya hanya karena kasihan melihat hasil ronsen Donghae?

"Aish" Donghae mengacak rambutnya, kenapa sekarang dia malah pusing sendiri memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Harusnya Donghae lega karena Eunhyuk sudah bersedia menggantikannya, tapi sekarang ia malah memikirkan hal yang harusnya tidak di pikirkan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasa penasarannya terhadap Eunhyuk begitu besar?

Mungkin telah banyak yang terjadi pada hidup Eunhyuk beberapa tahun ini, seperti hidupnya yang sudah sangat berubah dari beberapa tahun lalu. Terlalu banyak yang Donghae tidak ketahui tentang Eunhyuk. Tapi alasan apa yang membuat perubahan itu terjadi pada Eunhyuk? itulah yang paling membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ya, kenapa berhenti. Apa kau lupa lagi gerakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakannya. Saat ini mereka tengah mengajari Eunhyuk gerakan-gerakan dalam dancenya.

"Eung, ya" jawab Eunhyuk. sebenarnya bukan itu alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Eunhyuk berhenti menari. Bukan karena ia lupa, tapi karena tatapan Donghae yang terus saja mengarah padanya membuatnya risih. Eunhyuk menyadari tatapan itu. tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae menatapnya dengan penasaran seperti itu.

"kita mulai berlatih lagi?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. Meskipun sesekali ia melihat Donghae yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya datang, Eunhyuk kin sedang berada dikorior berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tubuhnya sering kali melakukan peregangan. Huh! Hari ini entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin karena aktifitas barunya setelah sepulang sekolah. Dan Eunhyuk akan menjawab ia mengikuti les tambahan untuk ujian nasional sekolah saat orang tuanya bertanya kenapa ia selalu pulang senja sekarang.

Huh! Untung saja orang tuanya langsung percaya padanya. Tapi sebenarnya Eunhyuk sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia harus berbohong pada orang tuanya. Eunhyuk bahkan merasa aktifitasnya yang sekarang ini terasa seperti aktifitasnya beberapa tahun lalu, yang selalu pergi diam-diam dan terkadang berbohong pada orang tuanya agar diijinkan keluar untuk pergi berlatih menari.

Kepala Eunhyuk tertunduk saat tangannya mencoba memijit kecil tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Sehingga tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

'Bruk'

"Ah" Eunhyuk terkejut saat tubuhnya menubruk tubuh seseorang, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan penuh penasaran yang orang itu tujukan pada Eunhyuk saat dia mendongakan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk menurunkan tangannya dari tengkuk secara perlahan. "W-Wae?" tanyanya pelan, membalas tatapan penasaran itu.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

-tbc-

Annyeong~~~

pertama... saya mau minta maaf sama chingudeul karena updatenya lama, tapi ff lanjutannya malah gini… , mungkin sebagian dari kalian mikir kalo ff ini terlalu bertele-tele, karena belum ada juga haehyuk momentnya… pasti sangat membosankan yee… mianhaeyo~ #bows…

Kedua... saya ucapin banyak terimakasih sama chingudeul yang review di chap sebelumnya… gamsahaeyo~, dan menunggu ff ini…

Ketiga… tinggalkan review jika ff ini masih layak untuk diriview dan di lanjut…

Keempat... saya heran kenapa ff eunhae/haehyuk sekarang jarang bgt di ffn…

Terakhir… saranghaeyo chingudeul~, gamsahaeyo~, gamsahyukyo~


End file.
